BAD MOON RISING A SEQUEL TO RED MOON
by kizzymouse
Summary: A month after RED MOON Leah's baby has been born, Seth and Nessie are about to get married on Isle Esme. Will happiness and peace be restored forever to the Cullens or will something or someone rip their perfect world apart at the seams?


Title: **BAD MOON RISING: A SEQUEL TO RED MOON**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: kizzymouse  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantasy/Romance  
Published: 08-24-09, Updated: 08-24-09  
Chapters: 38, Words: 36,836

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

BAD MOON RISING

PROLOGUE

The wind howled through the palm trees, the ocean waves pounded onto the sand as the storm descended upon the island. Mother Nature at her wildest and most furious. It seemed as if the little world here had descended into chaos, descended into the deepest pits of hell all in the blink of an eye. How could this place so full of sunshine and happiness turn into this nightmare of epic proportions?

The black clouds in the sky oppressing all who were below them, as thunder and lightning crashed from the stormy skies. The cover of the storm provided much distraction, enough distraction to finally snatch something so precious from under all their noses. Something that was long overdue to be reasoned with and dealt with.

Something he wanted so badly, he would risk everything to obtain it.

_I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today_

_Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise_

_I hear hurricanes a blowin'  
I know the end is comin' soon  
I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

_Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye _

_( Copyright Creedence Clearwater Revival)_

CHAPTER ONE

New Life

JACOB BLACK:

I looked into the tiny creature's eyes, all the love in my heart swelling to bursting point.  
I'd talked to this perfect being for months through Leah's belly, my lips pressed against her skin. I'd told stories of the Quileute legends, stories of our family, I'd sung songs and whispered words of love. Now there was no barrier between us. Now my son was here. And I loved him with all my heart the moment I looked into his dark eyes. He was a perfect imitation of me and Leah combined. He was simply amazing. His tiny fingers balled into little fists in my palm as he gazed up into my eyes. Such pure love I felt. This felt even more intense than when I'd imprinted upon Renesmee when she was a baby. I felt invisible ties binding me, him and Leah together in the tightest of bonds. My son. I would die for him in a heartbeat. Leah cooed at him as she held him close to her. She looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. Her face was flushed with joy and the strenuous task she'd just endured; giving birth to our son, our miracle.

"Sweet baby, I love you, "she cooed. "Sweet Isaac, our beautiful boy," she smiled kissing his head.

I looked into her eyes, my heart ready to burst! " I love you both until eternity," I whispered tenderly.

This was the most amazing moment of both our lives. This perfect little boy, our Isaac, was truly a gift from above. There was a knock at the door and hushed voices outside.

"You can all come in now," shouted Carlisle, with a grin.

Edward and Bella were first to gaze upon our son. " Oh Jacob, oh Leah, he is so perfect," gushed Bella.

Edward smiled crookedly touching Isaac's cheek, "He IS perfect!" he exclaimed.

Seth and Nessie were next, their eyes wide with wonder at the new life we'd created.

"Oh! He's gorgeous, just so tiny and perfect!" Nessie proclaimed hugging both me and Leah.

Seth shook my hand and ruffled his sister's hair. "Wow, guys, he's something else. My nephew!" he said reaching down to gently curl Isaac's small fingers around his.

The rest of the Cullen's filed in to take a look at our precious bundle. Alice had a video camera with her, but soon put it down when she caught the look Leah gave her!

"Isaac is a beautiful name Jake, I love it," Nessie exclaimed, kissing my cheek.

" I know, we both just loved the sound of it, he suits it already," I said proudly.

"Come on everyone, time's up. Mother and baby must rest," insisted Carlisle, shooing everyone but me from the room.

Leah did look tired and baby Isaac's perfect eyes had closed, his angelic little face creasing up with sleepiness. I kissed Leah gently promising to be back soon. I just couldn't keep away. Lucky for me she'd had the baby at home – too many complicated questions at hospital!  
We now had our own rooms at the house, a perfect little retreat for our family. Me, Leah and Isaac. I so loved the sound of that. The three of us, all together at last.

_Could life get any better?_

CHAPTER TWO

Making Plans

RENESMEE CULLEN:

I found out I had two more special talents, besides the way I could make people "see" pictures that were in my head. The first was; I could love Seth Clearwater so much that I thought my hybrid heart would burst open at the seams. He was my world and I couldn't believe he was mine. _My fiancé. _The second was; I could sing, I could play and write music. I must've inherited that from my talented Father. I loved to sit at the piano composing songs to play for my family. But recently I'd been thinking; why couldn't I make this a career. I'm not a whole vampire, I could go out into the world relatively undiscovered, surely I could do something in this world which could make myself and others happy? This little seed of an idea had been growing away in my brain for a while now. I was sitting at the piano today, smiling to myself at the new song I'd composed. How amazing would it be to be a proper singer, record albums and play to audiences in packed out theatres? I felt cool breath on the nape of my neck, then soft cool lips kissing me there.

"Ah the gorgeous soon-to-be Mrs Clearwater," Seth sighed, making goose bumps run up my spine.

"Seth! You gave me a fright!" I exclaimed.

" A nice fright I hope," he whispered sexily in my ear.

I turned around to meet his lips, my heart stuttering and leaping around in my chest. My fingers entwined in his long dark hair, pulling him closer and closer. I could devour this man, he tastes so good.

He broke off the kiss, laughing softly. " Ness, I swear your sweet little heart is going to explode from your body one of these days, what a racket it's making!"

I frowned in pretend annoyance. "Seth Clearwater, you are such a tease!" I proclaimed, smiling, I couldn't help but smile at my lovely Seth. He was my sunshine.

With one quick movement, he reached down to pull my hair loose, so it tumbled around my shoulders in dark auburn waves. "Please say you'll wear your hair down for the wedding Nessie, I love it like this," he pleaded, smiling down at me.

I smiled, "Hmmm well Alice is in charge of that side of things, and you know it's hopeless arguing with my Aunt Alice," I said rolling my eyes.

Seth laughed, and bent down to kiss me again, combing his fingers through my long tresses. I sighed as his lips insistently found mine, I moaned softly as the tip of his tongue touched mine. I could never get enough of this. When Seth kissed me I tended to forget about everything else. The world went away for me when his lips were on mine. Would I ever love anything as much? I blushed inwardly, thinking of our wedding night to come. Of course there might be something I would love _this _much wouldn't there? I still had to discover the mystery and pleasure of becoming his completely. My Mom had spoken to me about this, it was slightly embarrassing to say the least! But I saw how the rest of my family were with each other, the knowing glances, the secret smiles, they were in a special club which I couldn't wait to join. I would become Seth's lover, wife and soul-mate forever. I shivered thinking of this as his kisses became more passionate, his hands pulling on my hair drawing me even closer to him until our bodies were welded together.

" Oh Nessie," he moaned pulling away. " I find it hard to control myself around you," he breathed against my neck.

I stroked his silky black hair. "I know my love, soon we will be together as husband and wife, I'm so glad we've waited," I kissed the top of his head smiling.

He looked deep into my eyes, "Our wedding is going to be the most special day of our lives honey, I can't wait for you to be my wife," he whispered tenderly.

My heart soared, and stuttered once again. Seth laughed, placing his big palm over my heart. " I love hearing your heart Nessie," I smiled at him, kissing him gently on the mouth.

" It's yours Seth, _always yours_".

I broke from our reverie, pulling him down next to me on the piano seat. "I've written a new song Seth, would you listen and tell me what you think?" I asked.

"I'd be delighted, my only love," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

My fingers found the keys easily, as I got swept away by the music and the words of my song.

"_The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamour fades  
I start spinning, slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take?_

_You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough?  
It's not enough_

_Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl  
Frozen in the headlights  
It seems I've made the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering  
We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_I look around, but I can't find you  
If only I could see your face  
Instead of rushing towards the skyline  
I wish that I could just be brave_

_I must become a lion hearted girl  
Ready for a fight  
Before I make the final sacrifice_

_We raise it up, this offering  
We raise it up_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_Raise it up, raise it up  
Raise it up, raise it up_

_And in the spring I shed my skin  
And it blows away with the changing wind  
The waters turn from blue to red  
As towards the sky I offer it_

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_

_This is a gift "_

I looked towards my love, seeking his approval. He was smiling. Good. His opinions meant everything to me.

" Oh Ness, you really are so talented, my love, so very talented.

" I grinned from ear to ear. " Thank you Seth, you inspire me you know? To write songs. Songs from my heart. I would love to go further with this do you think?" I asked.

"Nessie, seriously, you are brilliant, and anything you want to do I would support you one hundred percent, you know that," he said proudly gazing at me with such love, my heart jumped again. "You've already done so much for me, I would do anything for you," he added kissing the top of my head.

Ah he's so sweet this man of mine!

" I know you would Seth, we could ask Mom and Dad to let me rent a recording studio that would be cool!" I said excitedly.

He grinned, hugging me close to him. "Yeah great idea, and hey I can take photos of you when you are rich and famous!"

My Seth was brilliant with a camera, he knew just the right mood to set with a picture. There are photographs of me all around the house. I love posing for him, I'm certainly not camera shy! We laughed together, hugging each other. It was so good making plans together. Our future. It couldn't start quick enough for me. In just a fortnight I will be Renesmee Clearwater.

_I really cannot wait._

CHAPTER THREE

Stolen

NAHUEL:

Did Renesmee really think she could marry _that _shape-shifter Seth Clearwater? Did she really think she belonged with him? I couldn't believe my ears when I'd eavesdropped on them together in the meadow. Making wedding plans, talking about their future together? Why was she doing this? I know she doesn't want him.

The night in the tent, the night I supposedly drowned in the river, she had wanted me, I know she had, she was just scared that's all, scared to leave her old life behind and come with me. It was unfortunate that she had panicked, I'd had to hurt her, I did warn her though I wasn't a sympathetic man. It was very unfortunate that I left her for a moment and that shape-shifter found her, he tried to take her from me but I stopped him, yes I stopped him alright; with a rock to the head. I was sure that would finish him off, but there he sat as large as life in the meadow only days ago. Curious. Very curious. I, Nahuel had come back from the dead, had the shape-shifter performed some miracle too?

I really thought I was dead when I fell into that black, murky water. Its depths consumed me. I fell deeper down, I couldn't breathe. Until I let my vampire side dominate me. I simply decide I didn't _need _to breathe anymore, and it was done. I floated along not seeing, not hearing, not feeling, not thinking of anything.

I came to washed up on the shore, the waves lapping at my face, the sun hot on my head and body. I was alive. I needed to feed desperately, so I crawled into the trees where I found fruit to eat. This didn't satisfy me though, and when I'd got my strength back I ate small rodents to survive. _Disgusting._ Soon I was strong once again. Soon I began to formulate a plan.

I don't know where my Father was, but I do remember him telling me a story once. He told me that if a vampire drinks another vampire's blood they would become stronger; they will also absorb any special abilities the vampire has. I began to use this information as part of my plan. I thought of all the vampires who had come together to bear witness for the Cullen's when the Volturi came for Renesmee.

There were lots of them with special powers, powers greater than my own humble power. I could only block my thoughts from any mind readers who tried to see in my head. Like Edward Cullen. I had made a list of those that specially interested me:

_Benjamin has the ability to manipulate the elements of nature: water, earth, fire, and air._

_Chelsea has the ability to change emotional bonds._

_Kate has the ability to produce an electric current over her skin that can shock and incapacitate attackers_

_And of course sweet Bella – her shield was truly special_

Now, if my Father words were true, I could possess such powers if I drank this vampire's blood? This was very interesting, very interesting indeed. I had a few weeks to put my plan into action. I must not fail. This would be a hard task for me, but I could not stay here hidden in the shadows waiting, and watching with disgust as this coven of vampires, and their strange acquaintances ( a pregnant shape-shifter I ask you?!) went about their happy little lives, with no thought for me, Nahuel.

_No, it was time for me to go on a very important journey._

CHAPTER FOUR

Silk, Satin and Lace

ALICE CULLEN:

I loved weddings. I loved all the glamour, the organising, the dresses, the hair and makeup. _All of it._ You might wonder why Jasper and I have never tied the knot. Well, I guess before Bella came along and really gave us Cullen's some "humanity" I'd never given it much thought. We were together forever anyway, I suppose weddings and marriage seemed awfully human to me, not something a vampire would ever consider. But since I'd organised Bella's wedding I had been thinking about it quite a lot.

I was just so excited for Nessie and Seth, such a great couple; I knew they would be. I still can't see Seth's future, well it's there but a bit hazy as he still has half wolf in him. So confusing! I like to know what's going to happen! My dear niece Nessie is so much easier to work with than her Mother! Bella is just not interested in fashion, much to my dismay.

Nessie has let me choose everything for her, she says she trusts me implicitly. I have found the perfect, most expensive dress for her! She's unique so I wanted her dress to be unique. It's a Vivienne Westwood creation and oh my it is gorgeous! I will let you have a little sneak preview, but please don't tell anyone!

Isn't it gorgeous? I even have Vivienne Westwood shoes to go with the dress. She is going to be so gorgeous don't you think? This is how I am planning on doing her hair and make-up.

Simply stunning don't you think? Nessie is so beautiful anyway, it's so easy working with her! She loves all of my ideas, I can't wait to see Seth's face, and he is going to fall in love all over again. I haven't managed to show Leah her dress yet, she's been so busy with baby Isaac, but this is what I have planned for her! Another gorgeous Westwood creation, I think Leah will like it, it's simple and elegant. Plus I know she was complaining about her figure after the baby being born, I think this one is so flattering.

Now as for the boys Seth and Jacob, I think they will look divine in these outfits. With their long black hair tied back in a simple ponytail or even left long, stunning! of course I will have to have a word with Edward as father of the bride, I don't think he will go for this creation though, much too modern! As for myself, well I'll be stylish as per usual. It's Bella I worry about, she will kick up such a fuss!

So, I'm happy with the choices I've made. I really should be a wedding planner. I can't wait to see it all come together. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett have already gone over to Isle Esme to get things ready. I have given them strict instructions on how everything is to be, no expense spared. I am so excited!

_Seth and Nessie are getting married and it's going to be a perfect day!_

CHAPTER FIVE

Songbird

EDWARD CULLEN:

I loved to listen to my daughter sing and play the piano. Her voice was both angelic and heart-achingly powerful all at the same time. It gave me chills to listen to her, not sure vampires can have goose bumps but that's what it felt like to me when I heard her sing. She could compose a tune and put perfect words to it in barely any time at all. She could envisage a tune in her head, put words to the tune, and then perfectly execute it on the piano. I felt so proud of my daughter. My special Renesmee.

Yesterday, she had come to me to ask a favour. For her wedding present to Seth she wanted to record a song she'd written; in a recording studio. Make her pure combination of voice and piano sound really professional for her beloved husband-to-be. I thought this was a brilliant idea, I remembered how touched my Bella had been when I'd put "Bella's Lullaby" onto a cd for her to listen to.

'That's a brilliant idea,' I'd told her 'Seth will love it'.

So today, we were at the recording studio in Port Angeles, I'd booked it for the evening, no chance of any sunlight around! Nessie was so excited as we made our way into the studio. There was a large mahogany piano sitting in the middle of the room, with lots of mixing desks and various sound equipment surrounding it.

" Oh Dad, the piano is lovely, but it won't be the same as playing yours," Nessie whispered in my ear.

I squeezed her small hand, "You will be fine, sweetheart," I reassured her.

The young guy who was going to be recording Nessie's song came to meet us, I saw his eyes widen as he looked at as both. Of course vampires, even half vampires, dazzle humans. His eyes flitted across our faces, confusion, admiration, and a hint of fear crossing his features. I smiled my best dazzling smile at him as I briefly shook his hand. He recoiled slightly from my cold skin a frown darkening his brow.

"I'm Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you, this is my _sister_ Renesmee Cullen, the talented one of the family," I smiled crookedly at him.

I felt Renesmee's hand squeeze my fingers tight. Of course, how could I explain to this man that this beautiful creature was my nineteen-year-old daughter?!

His eyes lit up when Renesmee spoke to him, " Hello there, I'm so happy to be here in your beautiful studio," she gushed, and just a little bit _too_ much, the guy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He was completely and utterly dazzled by Nessie. Who could blame him?

He stuttered, taking her outstretched small hand into his large one, "Pp pleased tttto meet you, Miss Cullen. I'm Dominic Cross, but everyone calls me Dom," he smiled, his composure now recovered.

"The pleasure is all mine _Dom, _"Nessie purred.

I squeezed her hand even tighter, stop dazzling him I wanted to say to her. Nessie gave me one of her mischievous looks and I couldn't help but smile at her. God, she was lovely my daughter. I could hear exactly what Dom was thinking as he gazed into my daughter's chocolate brown eyes.

I glared at him, my voice as sharp as razors, "Shall we get your song recorded then, _sister dear?" _

Dom broke away from his reverie, his thoughts so easy to read. _Jeez what's with the brother? His sister is hot, hot, hot. I wonder if she can really sing? Most of these beautiful girls are just spoiled" _

I raised my eyebrows as we walked over to the piano.

" Edward will you sit with me please?" Nessie asked. I was glad she hadn't slipped up and called me Dad!

"Of course," I smiled.

Dom walked into the mixing room, putting on some headphones, he tapped the microphone a few times.

"Hear me okay guys?" he asked.

_Oh yes LOUD and clear _I thought to myself with a grimace. Nessie gave him her widest, sexiest smile, holding both thumbs up to indicate we could hear him in the studio. I could see him visibly melt at his desk.

" I'm nervous Dad," Nessie whispered, her hand over the mic.

"Don't be love you will be brilliant," I whispered back.

Nessie tossed her long dark auburn hair over her shoulders, flexing her fingers, and placing them over the keys. Her pretty face creased in concentration, as she closed her eyes sighing.

"Whenever you are ready Renesmee," Dom spoke over the intercom.

"This is called _howl,_ " she replied over the mic.

My daughter's beautiful voice filled the room, her fingers producing magic on the keys, as she sang the song intended for her husband-to-be.

"_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems instead you're running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers crawl your skin, try to tempt my way in  
You are the moon that makes the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers crawl your skin, try to tempt my way in  
You are the moon that makes the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm in to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my bed  
I want to claw out and tear out all of your tenderness_

_And howl, howl  
Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers  
Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters  
If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems instead you're running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_And howl"_

_(copyright Florence and The Machine)_

Her small fingers came to rest gently on the keys, her eyes still closed, her long eyelashes fluttering against her smooth cheek. I couldn't speak. She was amazing, simply amazing. Her heart and soul went into that song, and ah such a beautiful song! It made me feel like crying, it was melancholy but powerful, it was heart-wrenchingly good. Her chocolate brown eyes opened staring into mine, waiting for a reaction.

I smiled at her, kissing her cheek, "Wonderful!" I exclaimed adding, " Seth will adore it, love".

She smiled her dazzling smile at me.

Dom's voice came over the intercom, "That was unbelievable, I've never heard anything like it! One take and we're perfect. Oh. My. God. You are amazing!" he proclaimed, smiling in disbelief at Nessie.

He took off the headphones and rushed through to speak to us.

"Honestly Renesmee, that was amazing, I am going to talk to my friends at the record label, they will love you! Perfect! You have a unique voice, the song was just…well it just took my breath away….you are gorgeous," he blushed, "And you have a very unusual name. How do you feel about getting serious with this?" he enquired excitedly.

Nessie smiled, "I'm so glad you like it, it's my dream to be a proper musician," her eyes glowed with happiness.

"Well," Dom said, " I'll sort out a meeting for you with my producer friends. I'll play them this song, they will be over the moon, I guarantee it!"

Nessie grinned widely at me, I smiled back squeezing her hand. Oh no! I could hear Dom's thoughts loud and clear again as he cleared his throat.

" If you have more songs, I'd be happy to hear them, you could bring me a cd, maybe over dinner?" he asked blushing furiously.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Nessie held out her left hand showing him her sparkling engagement ring. His face fell, " Ah congratulations, he's a lucky guy," Dom said with resignation.

"Give me an hour and the song will be ready to go," he said all business like now he'd had his hopes of a date with Nessie crushed.

"Thank you so much Mr Cross," I said politely guiding Nessie out of the studio.

"C'mon Nessie I'll take you to a lovely little Italian I know," I winked putting my arm around her slim waist.

Once we were out of earshot, Nessie clapped her hands, twirling around and around excitedly. " Oh Dad, apart from marrying Seth this is the best thing EVER!" she exclaimed, her beautiful face lit up with joy and excitement.

I was happy for her, I loved her, and wanted her to have the best life could offer her. But part of me was scared for my daughter. Life can be cruel as well as full of great beauty. No sadness or trepidation could touch my little songbird right at this moment; her heart was flying with sheer joy. I smiled crookedly, pulling her towards me, kissing the top of her head.

" I love you, Nessie," I whispered against her silky hair.

_"I truly love you"._

CHAPTER SIX

Forgiven

LEAH CLEARWATER:

Isaac cooed up at my Mom as he lay in my arms, enchanting her with his cute gummy smile. We were sat around her and Charlie's table; Zach was bouncing on his father's knee. Charlie had taken to fatherhood the second time around very well. I thought it was sweet, I knew he'd totally missed out on Bella's childhood, so he was determined not to miss a second of Zach's.

"Tell that daughter of mine her brother wants her to come visit him," Charlie directed at me.

"Sure Charlie, I will, but they are all pretty busy with the wedding you know," I replied smiling.

"Oh yeah the wedding of the century, you'd think no one in the history of the world EVER got married before," Charlie grumbled.

I laughed, " They don't have much choice Charlie, not with Alice as chief wedding planner!"

My Mom gave me _that _look again. Sheesh would she ever quit!

" Well young lady, talking of weddings, it wouldn't hurt for you and Jacob to give this little one legally married parents!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly. "Mom! I've told you, we ARE happy just the way we are, I couldn't be more committed to one person if I tried. And we have this little man to look after, I haven't got time for marriage!"

My Mom put her hands on her hips sighing. " Charlie please talk some sense into her, will you? It doesn't have to be lavish, a simple ceremony will do. God knows, that boy would love to be your husband," she stated, shaking her head at me.

" Sue, come on now, don't be giving Leah a hard time, they seem like a proper happy family to me," Charlie said, winking in my direction.

"Thanks Charlie," I grinned.

"Let me see my beautiful grandson, come on baby Isaac come to Grandma Sue," my mom cooed.

I lifted my precious boy up into my Mom's arms, reluctant to let go off him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I left the table to answer it. Standing at the door was Sam Uley.

" Hi Leah, I saw you arrive, so I came over," he said smiling.

I didn't smile back. Something must be wrong. "What is it Sam, what's happened?" I asked.

"Nothing Leah, I wanted to talk to you, if that's ok?" he smiled again.

What could he possibly want to talk to me about? The only time we ever communicated was when I ran with the pack, which frankly hadn't been in months due to the fact I had been the size of a house! We had avoided proper communication for years now, ever since he'd left me for his imprintee Emily. It had been too painful for me; I didn't have _friendly _conversations with Sam Uley. Why was he standing here on my Mom's doorstep?

"Well, I'm surprised you want to talk with me, but I guess it's okay," I said still not smiling back at him.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked, still smiling that infuriating smile at me.

"Mom", I shouted, " Please watch Isaac for five minutes would you?" I called back into the house.

" Sure honey," she shouted back.

We walked down towards First Beach (yes Charlie had moved into my Mom's house when they got married), my mind trying to come up with a reason for Sam's visit.

"How are you Leah?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I stated bluntly.

" You are probably wondering why I'm here. I've wanted to speak to you for a while now, since you and Jacob got together really. I'm so glad you two are happy together, and now you have a baby, it's wonderful," he smiled.

I frowned, not sure how to respond.

"Please don't be suspicious Leah, I only want to make peace with you. I know I hurt you, I hurt you badly. And for that I am so sorry. We've never talked about it. I wanted to tell you loads of times how sorry I was. But as you know, imprinting is one of those things we can't control. I didn't go looking for it or expect it, it just happened," he explained.

I sighed, " I know all about imprinting Sam, I know it works in different ways, look at Jacob and Nessie. I never imagined me and Jacob would fall in love, but it's so perfect, our little family. I never imagined I'd be a mother, really I didn't. Everything has fallen into place and I'm so happy now, you have no need to be sorry, really, " I smiled, hesitantly. " Honestly Sam, I've forgiven you. I've just never got round to telling you that!"

He pulled me into his big, strong arms for a hug. "Thank you Leah that means a lot."

It felt good to say it actually, to lift that weight off my shoulders. Jacob had dispelled my pain over Sam and Emily with his sunshine smile and his devoted love to me. But I'd still felt as if something was left unresolved. I sighed and pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm glad we've had this talk Leah," he said. "But there is another reason for me coming to see you," he added with a serious look on his handsome face.

I waited for him to continue.

"Emily and I were reading some of the old books on our Quileute history, we found them in my Grandfather's attic, hidden away, and as you know you are the only female werewolf in the history of the world. We'd always assumed only males imprinted. But we were wrong Leah, this legend we found says all shape-shifters will imprint eventually, to make sure the race never dies out. I think this includes you. I thought you should know," I stood gaping up at Sam's face,

I couldn't take this in. I shook my head in disbelief. " No Sam! I will NOT imprint, I CAN'T! I love Jacob, he's my world. I don't believe you!" I screamed.

"Leah, please, don't freak out. It might not be true, not _all _our legends are!" he tried to hug me again.

I stepped back, horrified.

"Don't you see Sam? Now you've told me this, you have completely ruined everything I've got with Jake! How can I be sure now that I won't imprint? What would that do to Jacob? Oh. My. God. I can't bear this," I cried.

I felt as if my safe little world had just collapsed, my future gone in a puff of smoke. I felt my body shiver and shake as I phased right in front of Sam, not caring, not thinking, just needing to run, far far away from here.

_I barely heard Sam call out anxiously to me as I sped away from the beach into the woods and beyond, sheer terror in my heart._

CHAPTER SEVEN

On the beach

EMMETT CULLEN:

Well I'm not exactly known for big words and fancy speeches, I usually prefer action to words; I leave the talking to my sister Alice and my brother Edward. They are good at that sort of thing aren't they? But I've decided to do something that will involve me speaking in front of everyone, something very important. I am going to surprise Nessie by marrying her and Seth! Isn't that such a great surprise? They are expecting someone from the mainland to carry out the ceremony but it's just going to be little old me. Ha ha! I can't wait to see Nessie's face, it'll be a picture let me tell you!

It was all my idea too. You see I know my Rose loves Nessie as if she'd actually given birth to her. Poor Rose, she'd wanted a child so badly when she was human. The longing never went away for her after she was changed. When Bella was pregnant, Rose turned into a protective mother tiger, she would've killed for her cub. So I decided it would be so cool if I married the two kids, there's nothing to it really, all I had to do was get a licence from the Internet!

Easy!

Me, Rose, Carlisle and Esme are here on Isle Esme now. Alice has given us so many tasks to carry out before the wedding, it's unbelievable! She is such a hard taskmaster! We have to decorate the chosen spot on the beach with white Chinese lanterns; they are all over the palm trees, making a canopy of lights. Even if I say so myself it does look beautiful. Fit for a princess. My princess Nessie.

Alice was also very specific on the "aisle", which is being made out of carved wooden totem poles. The wood carvings on them are something else, intricate wolf faces, little people, trees, rivers and mountains; all of these on a pole. My main task is helping Esme to build a very special beach hut for Seth and Nessie to spend their wedding night. We will all stay up at the main house; we have to give the happy couple a bit of privacy! Plus I think Esme would like her house back in one piece. Ha ha!

The beach house is amazing, it's very sturdy (snigger), light, airy and open planned. The huge four-poster bed, with lush red velvet drapes, dominates the room; the walls have all been hung with billowing white satin. There is a large circular window in the roof, where you can gaze up into the night sky. I'll have to bring Rose back here for one of our _honeymoons!_ It's truly amazing and I know Nessie will adore it. There is also a large round bath, scattered with rose petals, and surrounded by little spotlights, which cast a blue glow around the room. Nessie is such a girlie girl, and being half human she loves bathing.

It's been such a lot of hard work, but it's going to be so great when Nessie and Seth see what we've done. I walk down the beach to see what Rose is up to. She is looking worried whilst talking into her mobile phone. I put my arms around her nuzzling her neck. She tries to swat me away, no chance!

"Alice, please calm down! There is no way there is going to be a storm here on Nessie's wedding day. Have you gone mad?" Rose snapped.

I could hear Alice pleading with Rose on the other end of the phone. Rose sighed, and with a frown she snapped the phone closed, cutting Alice off.

"What's up babe?" I asked continuing to nuzzle her luscious neck.

"Oh Alice! Who else!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Mmmmm?" I responded my lips still gliding along her smooth marble skin.

"Emmett, please! Can you just stop that and listen!" she demanded.

I sighed and stopped my nuzzling.

She continued, with a frown on her stunning face, " Alice is _convinced _there is going to be a storm here on the day of Nessie's wedding. I told her don't be so stupid; there hasn't been a storm here in like 100 years! But oh no, she wouldn't listen to me! Kept going on about how she "seen" it happening but of course it was all fuzzy because it involves Seth and Nessie!" she fumed.

"Ah," I said. "Well Rose, Alice is usually good at this sort of thing, maybe we should just watch out okay sweetheart?" I tried to placate her.

"Hmmph!" Rose snorted, turning away from me and running as quick as a flash up the beach and into the house.

_I sighed, it was going to be a long, long week._

CHAPTER EIGHT

Voodoo

NAHUEL:

So, I completed my long journey to the Amazon rainforest, my mind burning with the plan I was going to put in action. I had one clear goal, _Nessie, _and no one or nothing was going to make me stray from my path. I know some will perceive me as evil, I do not believe I am. I only want to start a pure new race with the only half-human – half vampire in existence, apart from myself. The fact she is female only proves to me that this union was meant to be. I do not want to be considered a freak any more, an outcast, a burden. I want to belong, with species who are the same as I. Imagine a strong, beautiful hybrid race? The thought makes me feel strange and powerful. If I Nahuel were to be the leader of such a group, imagine the power? I would never feel helpless and alone again, and with Renesmee by my side as my queen, well that would be perfect.

So, no I'm not evil. Ruthless maybe. The first step of the plan was to engage with the witch woman who lived deep in the forest, with only her animals for company. First I had to make pleasantries with Zafrina and Senna, this was their patch. They had told me about the witch woman when I had first met them at the Cullen's over 5 years ago.

I, Nahuel could be charming when I wished to deceive. I exchanged greetings and hunted with the two wild Amazonian women. I was _pleasant. _I convinced them I seeked the witch woman to acquire some rare rain forest flower which grew in her _special _garden. I explained about Seth and Nessie getting married, their plans for a beach wedding on Isle Esme and Alice's request for the rarest and most beautiful flowers for Nessie's bouquet. I, Nahuel found this part of the conversation very difficult. I had to maintain a façade of happiness for the couple, but inside I seethed with rage. Renesmee, _my Renesmee _marry a shape-shifter, mating with him like an animal, I shuddered in horror. But my fake smile seemed to charm the two ladies, as I regaled them with lots of stories about the Cullen's and Forks.

Finally I had convinced them that I was a charming young man, only trying to do my best for the bride on her wedding day. That wasn't far from the truth any way, I _was_ trying to do my best for Renesmee. I was going to stop her making a huge mistake, I needed her to believe again, that I Nahuel was the future for her. The witch woman had provided me well, she gave me a very strong syringe-full of potion, a potion which would not kill but render the victim powerless, conscious but powerless.

She asked me for payment in return, she wanted me to kill a wild boar for her, so she would have enough to eat for a good few weeks. I smiled my knowing smile at her. I still smiled as I struck her down, my teeth sinking into the leathery flesh of her neck. My venom instantly burning her up, her old watery fading eyes looked up into my violet ones, to me she looked glad that death had come for her in this way. Who would not want to be devoured by a god such as I? As her sight grew dim, she clutched me to her, pulling me closer so her lips were against my ear.

_"Karma moves in two directions. If we act virtuously, the seed we plant will result in happiness. If we act non-virtuously, suffering results, " _she rasped, her hands clawing at my arm.

"Get off me old woman! I do not care for your _karma!" _I shouted flinging her away from me.

She gave one last long sigh, then death claimed her. I burned the house down with her in it, as the black smoke rose into the air, I watched as the animals she kept ran for their lives. I hunted down one of the deer the witch woman kept, I ripped it's throat out in a flash. I felt so powerful at that moment. But, no time to dwell. I left the rainforest. I had a few stops to make before I reached Isle Esme. One, Egypt, Two, Canada, and lastly Volterra. My plan had started well, now I faced the hardest but most brilliantly devious part of it all. I could not wait to get started.

_I, Nahuel will NOT fail._

CHAPTER NINE

Biology

RENESMEE CULLEN:

Things were going so well for me; Seth, my dear fiancé and I would be married very soon, my songs had been submitted to a record company who absolutely loved them and wanted me to get in the studio as soon as we returned from honeymoon, and lastly my Jacob was so very happy with his new family. Things were perfect right? Well, not quite, nothing can ever be 100% perfect can it? I had spoken to my Granddad Carlisle about this one thing which was bugging me, which left me tossing and turning as Seth watched me sleep.

I wanted to know the answer to this burning question; could Seth and I have children? I was half human, surely there was a chance? He was half shape-shifter, half vampire, surely there was a small chance?

Carlisle had performed tests on me, secretly, I didn't want to confess my worries to anyone else, not even my Mom.

Now, today, I'd come to see him for the results. He'd left Esme on the island specially to come see me with the news. We sat in his study, surrounded by books, my family all busy doing other things. I was so nervous, what would Grandpa say?

"Nessie, as you know you were conceived when your Mother was human. You are half-human, my dear, but I'm afraid the vampire half of you has prevented your reproductive system from working normally. It is different for vampire males, the venom makes their reproductive systems work the same as a human male's. Vampire females on the other hand, once changed or born into it as you were cannot be altered. You will not be able to have a child, I'm so sorry sweetheart," He hugged me to his hard marble chest.

I had been hoping and wishing for good news, his words pierced my heart and soul and I crumpled against him sobbing.

"Shhh Nessie, don't cry love. You have many good things to look forward to. You are marrying a fine young man you know!"

My heart felt like it would break in two. " I know Grandpa, I know. But I so wanted us to have our own little family. I suppose it was too much to hope for," I sobbed uncontrollably.

Carlisle passed me a tissue, stroking my head tenderly. "Nessie, have you thought about adoption? You and Seth would make great parents to some poor orphan, perhaps a child from a poor country?" he asked.

"Oh Grandpa, that's so like you to think of that!" I smiled through my tears. " I would love to do that, but won't it be difficult to bring a child up who is human in this environment?"

"When has it ever been beyond our family to control themselves around humans or anyone else?" he asked me, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

" Thanks Grandpa, I'll think about it, I'm just devastated we won't have our own child," I cried.

Carlisle hugged me again, "We'll get through it Nessie, you have us, you are strong."

I stood up straight, wiping away my tears. I am strong! I will be strong! I left the study and wandered out into the garden. So I will never be a natural mother to my own child. I thought back to the time when Nahuel had kidnapped me, he had wanted me to run away with him and start a new race of hybrids. That would have been futile, shame he hadn't known it at the time, Seth would still have been unchanged, but there is no point dwelling on the past. Seth and I only realised we truly loved each other when he nearly died. I had a long existence with my Seth to look forward to, that was what truly mattered. As if I'd conjured him up with my thoughts, Seth appeared behind me, his arms encircling me, his lips against my ear, whispering " Nessie, sweet Nessie, _come to the meadow with me."_

I didn't need to be asked twice as he held my hand and we flew at great speed to our special place so we could be alone together before the _wedding madness_ _descended._

CHAPTER TEN

Trouble In Paradise

JACOB BLACK:

Sam had found me, told me what had happened, now here I stood as the large russet wolf, staring at the small grey wolf as she hid amongst the trees. She could not hide her thoughts from me this way.

"_Jacob, go away, please. I can't talk about this with you right now!"_

"_Leah, I love you, please come back to your Mom's, we so need to discuss this!"_

"_No, Jacob, I can't. My mind cannot deal with this. I COULD imprint, don't you realise what this means!?"_

"_Leah, please, don't! We can't go through our lives waiting for something which may or may not happen! We belong together, we have Isaac, there is no bond greater than that!"_

"_Jacob, how can I be with you when one day I could look at someone else and boom, I forget you, forget my baby. This is the worst thing that anyone could've ever told me, I hate Sam!"_

Her small grey paws worried at the ground with anxiety. I wanted to take her pain and doubts away. We were meant to be together, I knew it, she knew it. True love conquers all right?

"_Not always Jake, you and Nessie were lucky, you imprinted on her but you were both free to love someone else. How can I take the chance? I don't know what to do, this is breaking my heart!"_

"_Leah, please don't be this way, we'll get through it, sweetheart I promise. Now let's go pick up our son, we need to leave for Isle Esme tomorrow. Let's get the wedding out of the way then we can look into Sam's claim further. I'm so angry at him! Why did he tell you this, he must've known how you would react! I could kill him!"_

"_Jacob, I'm not going to Isle Esme, I'm going to the Cullen's to ask ANYONE who will listen to change me into a bloodsucker, that way I won't be able to imprint on anyone!"_

"_NO LEAH! Please honey that's the worst idea I've ever heard! They won't do it! _

"_They will, but if they don't then I am going into hiding, I'll run far away, that way I'll never see anyone, then I can't imprint right?"_

"_Leah, you are being totally irrational!"_

"_Jacob, please just go!"_

"_Never! I won't give up on us Leah! You have completely lost it! We need to talk about this rationally. Please, come home, we'll go to the island, talk all this over."_

"_Jake, I'm not coming with you!"_

"_Leah! You know I can't let Nessie down, this is her wedding day we're talking about! I need to be there for her, so do you! I'm Seth's best man. I cannot let that girl down, I love her, she's everything to me, like a daughter, she's been my best friend since she was born! I won't let her down."_

"_Exactly Jacob, exactly. She comes first as always. That's what will happen when I imprint!"_

"_Leah...please...come with me, don't do this"_

She turned away from me, ready to flee, _"I can't live my life based on what ifs Jacob. I love you and Isaac so much. I can't do this to you both."_

Then quick as a flash, she was gone. I howled despairingly, hearing half a dozen howls echoing around the forest. The pack had heard our exchange. In the distance I heard a lone wolf howl, the sound desperately bleak and forlorn.

_The sound of an animal in great pain._

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Now for you there is no rain

SETH CLEARWATER:

We lay in the meadow together, Nessie and I, our hands and hearts entwined, as she gently sang a song to me. My Nessie, her pure heart so full of songs, love and joy. But today there was a sadness in her sweet voice.

"_What is love but the strangest of feelings?  
A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?  
You've been looking for someone to believe in  
To love you, until your eyes run dry " (razor light wire to wire)_

I pulled her into my arms, my body lying on hers, my emotions running riot, a flame of pure desire burning in my heart. I crushed my lips to hers, with passionate abandonment. I could never get enough of her, what had started long ago as a young teenage crush had developed into full blown passion, love and lust for this beautiful girl. She loved me too, I would never get over that particular miracle. She was perfect, my arms could hold her tight, I could kiss her wildly with no fear of hurting her. But she still had that half human part of her that I adored, her blushing cheeks, her racing heartbeat as she lay beneath me. I drowned in her, my senses overloading on her scent and taste.

Being a vampire definitely had its benefits, everything I had felt before was heightened. I was dangerously close to losing control, I was riding the wave of passion I felt for her too close to the shore, any minute now the wave would break and I would be swept away on a journey we had sworn not to take until our wedding night. I pulled away with a deep sigh.

" Nessie, my love, my only love, I fear I am losing control with you once again. I'm so sorry."

She smiled up at me with such a sexy look, I could've devoured her right there and then.

"Seth Clearwater don't you dare apologise for making me feel this way. My control isn't so perfect when it comes to you," she said, reaching up to put her small hands under my t-shirt, her nails raking down my chest and abdomen.

I gasped, falling onto my back pulling her down to lay on top of me. Her perfect lips were just inches from mine.

"Seth I want you, I _want _you now," she breathed huskily.

Her intoxicating scent was all around me, pulling me under her spell once more. I moaned, pulling her lips down to crush against mine, my hands gripping her around the waist, pulling her up against me so close it was as if we were welded together. I felt the heat radiating from her body, the heat of desire, I heard and felt her heart accelerate. I needed to be the strong one here. I gently lifted her off me, laying her down next to me, her breathing ragged.

"Ness, please! What are you trying to do to me!?"

She turned to look at me, the depths of her chocolate brown eyes mesmerising.

"Seth, I love you, I need you, I want you, I'm sorry if my impatience rules me at the moment," she grinned at me.

I ruffled her hair, kissing her cheek. "You'll be the death of me Miss Cullen," I teased. "What a way to go though!" I added cheekily.

I sat up, pulling her up to sit next to me, I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Nessie I love you, need you and want you to, but let's wait. We will be married in three days. Tomorrow we fly to Isle Esme, to our destiny, our fate. "

I took her small hands in mine as we gazed into one another's eyes, her beautiful eyes still had a sadness about them.

"What is it, my love, you look sad?"

She told me what had happened in Carlisle's study. I pulled her close, hugging her sweet body to mine.

"Oh love, we have each other, that's all I'll ever need, but if you ever want to adopt a child then I'm with you 100%, I promise."

I brushed her hair away from her face. Some of the sadness had evaporated as she gazed into my eyes.

"Seth, I am so lucky to have you," she whispered.

"As I am to have you, my love," I whispered back.

We both smiled at each other, safe in the knowledge nothing could harm this love we have. I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket.

"I wrote this for you my sweetheart, I thought it would be perfect for our wedding vows. It's how I feel about you, how I feel about us," I said kissing her soft rosy cheek.

"Oh Seth," she whispered, taking the poem from me to read out loud in that sweet voice of hers, the sweetest sound in the world to me.

"_Now for you there is no rain  
For one is shelter to the other._

_Now for you there is no darkness  
For one is counsel to the other._

_Now for you there is no pain  
For one is comfort to the other._

_Now for you there is no night  
For one is light to the other._

_Now for you there is no cold  
For one is warmth to the other._

_Now for you the snow has ended, always  
Your fears, your wants, your needs are at rest._

_It is that way today, tomorrow and forever.  
Now it is good and there is always shelter._

_And now there is always one.  
And now there is no loneliness._

_Now, forever, forever you are as one.  
There are two bodies._

_But now there is only one heart in both  
And you are as one person."_

(Apache Wedding Vow )

CHAPTER TWELVE

Paint It Black

NAHUEL:

I rejoiced silently to myself, rubbing my hands with glee, dancing in the moonlight with unabashed joy. Don't you just love it when a plan works out perfectly? Here I was, on Isle Esme, in my perfect hideaway on the other side of the island, with my three captives all nicely ensconced in the hidden retreat I'd found. A lovely roomy dark cave. I started singing a tune to myself, spinning around in the moonlight, joy in my hybrid heart.

"_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colours anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black "(the rolling stones, paint it black)_

It had been so easy to put my plan into action. Benjamin had succumbed to my charms, believing I wanted to learn more about the Egyptian coven. I'd stabbed him in the neck with my potion filled syringe when he turned his back to me for one second. Boom! He was in my control, helpless against me. I drank his blood to weaken him, his power running through my veins. Marvellous! Such power!

Kate had also been so so easy to capture. I had sobbed against her bosom, telling her how sad I was, how lonely, I didn't fit in or belong anywhere. Her motherly instincts took over as she hugged me tight, stroking my back and whispering gentle words of reassurance and sympathy. I had grinned over her shoulder as I rose up my syringe, plunging it into the side of her neck with flourish. She slumped against me, as my teeth sunk into her white marble neck, drinking her blood, her electricity flowing through my veins. Ah such sweet power!

Chelsea had been more of a challenge. She was very untrusting. Very suspicious of me. But she was after all a member of the Volturi guard, I expected her to be my hardest target. But eventually I filled her veins full of the potion, rendering her helpless, drinking her sweet blood, and oh the power rush! This vampire was more ancient than the rest, her blood more intoxicating and powerful. I finally got her onto my side by revealing my wishes to join the Volturi guard. Ah! Sweet deception.

So here I was, my plan going better than I had hoped for , waiting here on the island for the rest of the Cullen's and assorted friends and family to turn up for the wedding. The wedding which of course was doomed. I planned to put my plan into action on the very day Renesmee would give her life to _that_ shape-shifter! Now, I only needed the last cog in the wheel of my brilliant plan, this may prove my biggest challenge yet, harder than capturing Chelsea. I _must have_ the beautiful, powerful mother of the bride. Bella. Her power was immense, a power I, Nahuel could benefit greatly from in my quest for the ultimate goal. Her daughter.

I chuckled to myself, flopping down onto the cool sand to gaze up at the moon and stars above. Soon those stars, and that glowing full moon would belong to me, I Nahuel would become all powerful, the leader of a new race. The three vampires were lying in the cave, all under my spell, this potion was the business; _thank you dear old witch woman _I thought silently, laughing up at that big old moon. As a touch of class I'd laid all three into their own hand made caskets, made by my own fair hand from wood gathered here; isn't that just brilliant irony!?

They were all conscious, but unable to move, or break away from the spell I'd put them under. They lay in their coffins like three perfect marble statues, there hard eyes glaring at me with hatred and fear. I let electricity fly from my fingers, breaking a small tree to pieces with no effort. I laughed with pleasure at this new found power, stolen from the lovely Kate. Chelsea and Benjamin's powers I would put to great use on the day of the wedding; only two days from now. I would break the Cullen's bonds of love; they would mean nothing to each other, they would not fight to save Nessie.

I would send a great storm down upon them, calling up the vast powers of Mother Nature to wreak havoc and cause distraction whilst I, Nahuel would snatch the most precious thing in the world to them. Yes, I would leave them distraught and confused, as I sped away into the night with my future, my Renesmee.

I sang softly to myself, my shoulders shaking with mirth _"I look inside myself and see my heart is black; No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue, I could not foresee this thing happening to you, If I look hard enough into the settin sun, My love will laugh with me before the mornin comes "(the rolling stones, paint it black)_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Wise Words

RENESMEE CULLEN:

I had never flown before; it was exciting and terrifying at the same time, to fly in the air like a big metal bird high up in the clouds. We had chartered our own plane from Seattle; Carlisle flew us to Isle Esme. Yes, my Grandpa has many hidden talents! I sat behind my Mother and Father, next to Jacob who had Isaac on his knee. Seth was up front with Carlisle, he wanted to be co-pilot! My usually sunny Jake was sad and morose, his dark eyes threatening tears at any moment. I hated to see my Jacob so sad, I reached over smiling, to squeeze his large hand.

He didn't return my smile or squeeze, but continued to look into his baby son's eyes with so much sadness I couldn't bear it! Last night Jacob had told me the reason for his sadness. Leah had phased into a wolf and run away, far away by the sounds of it, so far the pack couldn't reach her with their minds. It terrified me to see his pain. He'd explained how Sam Uley had put bad thoughts into Leah's head, telling her that he had found written evidence that female shape-shifters _could _imprint. This knowledge had devastated poor Leah, and in turn had turned my Jacob's world upside-down.

I didn't know how to comfort him. I really hoped Leah would see sense and come back to her family soon. I wanted her at my wedding, she was my bridesmaid. Alice said she would gladly act as substitute, but I really longed for my "sister" to be there when I married her brother. It was a sad situation. This imprinting thing really did cause loads of problems. I sighed and looked out of the window, it was strange to see the clouds so close. I was glad when we reached the island, Jacob's pain and suffering were making me too sad; when I should be so ecstatic.

Everyone quickly settled in after loads of hugs and greetings for Grandma Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I had missed them all, especially Emmett. He swept me up into a big bear hug, squeezing me so hard I gasped.

"I missed you so much, princess. Wait to you see everything we've done for you and Seth!" he laughed putting me down to earth again.

Rosalie gave him her best withering look. "You will keep your mouth shut or else!" she warned through gritted teeth

"Whoops," said Emmett giving me a cheeky wink.

I laughed, glad of some happy conversation. Jacob took Isaac and retreated to his room without speaking to anyone. Dad had explained the situation about Leah to everyone, whilst Mom looked on sheepishly.

"What's wrong Bella, love," Dad had asked his arms around her.

"Leah came to me last night, she asked me to change her, she _wants _to become a vampire, so there's no chance she'll imprint on anyone. I told her absolutely no way, we only make one of us if the person is dying and cannot be saved. She said she was dying inside and pleaded with me. Of course I wouldn't agree, I tried to reason with her, but she phased in the blink of an eye and ran away into the night," my Mom explained. "Please not a word to Jacob, any of you. He's so upset as it is, I don't want to make him worse," she added sadly.

We all agreed, say _nothing._

During the night, all of the family went to the mainland to hunt in the abundant forests. My Mom had stayed behind, she wanted us two to spend some time together, Dad had agreed it was a great idea. I had grabbed a few hours' sleep before so I was wide awake and excited about my wedding day. We walked arm in arm along the beach. My Mom purposefully steering me away from any "surprises" that were in store for me! The night was calm, the large waves crashing gently on the sand. A bright full moon shone down on us as we walked in companionable silence.

I sighed happily," What a perfect place to marry my perfect man, Mom."

She squeezed my arm gently, "It is perfect, love. It's bringing back a lot of memories for me. The last time I was here it was my honeymoon, it's where I conceived you," she smiled.

I blushed slightly, hoping my Mom wouldn't notice in the moonlight. "Mom! Please!" I grimaced.

"Come on now Nessie, you will be a married woman tomorrow, there's no need to be embarrassed about something so natural!"

Jeez, here we go, I thought.

"What's wrong, love. You can tell me. Please Nessie, let's have a proper woman to woman talk," she pleaded.

Uh-oh. I sighed reluctantly, "Well Mom, I guess I'm worried and a bit scared. It will be our first time, and as much as we've erm kissed and stuff; I'm nervous because I hope Seth will be pleased with me, I don't want it to be a big let-down after all these months!"

Cue_ major_ blushing, this was awkward!

"Nessie, please love, I'm your Mother. Stop cringing! You are actually older than me, so why worry about what you say!?", she laughed at her own joke.

This broke the ice a bit, and I looked up at the stars, my lucky stars, thanking them silently for blessing me with my Mom. She was right it _should _be easier to talk to someone who was near my own age and who had experienced the same insecurities and worries. Though it was slightly impossible to believe that looking at her now. She was not an under confident, shy human anymore! In human years she was eighteen, she had only been a vampire for six years, but she was wise and confident!

Unlike myself, who was a very nervous hybrid! I squeezed her arm, putting my head on her shoulder as we walked.

"Oh Mom, I love Seth so much I feel like I might explode sometimes. He's in my heart, soul and mind at all times. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with him. Marrying him is the best thing I could wish for!" I gushed, now feeling at ease talking to my wonderful Mom.

She smiled, kissing the top of my head, "I know that feeling all too well, love. I was the same when I met your Father and still am. I love him to distraction," she laughed at the last bit, a mischievous smile on her face. "Well you'll soon know what I mean by the _distraction _part!" she added.

I frowned gazing up into her topaz eyes. " What do you mean Mom?" I asked puzzled.

She stopped, putting her hands on my shoulders, her topaz eyes gazing deeply into my chocolate brown ones. "Oh Nessie, you love Seth, he loves you, any fool can see it's the truth! On your wedding night you will share your bodies as well as your hearts, minds and souls and you don't need to worry about a thing! Your love is real, _making _love will only enhance it. And there is the amazing benefit that you are both half-vampires! You will never tire of each other, never want to stop gazing into each other's eyes, the hunger you will feel to be together, completely together, will never diminish or abate. It's wonderful Nessie, it's special, you will know exactly what I mean the moment you both give yourselves to each other completely. You will know exactly why Edward and I are so hopelessly unable to keep our hands off each other! I know you've watched us, wondering what the big secret is. Well dear beautiful gorgeous daughter, you will finally _know _what it is to love each other in all ways," she finished.

I stood open-mouthed, never before had I heard such a passionate speech from my Mother!

She hugged me tight, "Nessie, tomorrow night you will become a woman, I'm so proud of you darling. You've waited for that perfect moment, not tossed it away like it wasn't anything special! Believe me, I know how hard it is to control your emotions and feelings. Not to mention your hormones!" she laughed, squeezing me tighter.

I laughed with her, dizzy with the thoughts of my wedding night. But first I would give my vows to Seth and he would give his to mine, and we would belong to each other. Later we would belong to each other completely. I would be whole. I smiled hugging myself tight, as the full moon shone brightly lighting up this perfect place. I sighed happily.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks for the talk, I'm not worried or scared anymore. I love you," I said contentedly. I reached out placing a kiss on her smooth marble cheek.

" I love you too Nessie," she replied, giving me her most beautiful dazzling smile.

"Ness, I'm going for a walk by myself sweetheart, there's a few places I want to re-visit. Special memories you know?" she grinned at me.

I grinned right back, "Of course Mom, I'm going to check on Jacob. I think he could use some company," I frowned remembering my best friend.

I hoped and hoped everything would work out for Jacob. He was so happy with his little family. It ripped my heart apart thinking of him so sad, whilst I was so happy.

"Don't be sad Nessie, Jake will be fine, he's strong," Mom said hugging me.

" I know, I just hate seeing him so..._broken_," I sighed.

"I know love, I know," she replied with a sad smile.

_I squeezed my Mom's hand one final time as she disappeared into the moonlit night._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Bella, At Last

NAHUEL:

I couldn't believe my luck! Bella, walking along the beach, lost in thought, _alone. _Karma? Ha! I laughed silently. I don't know if it was the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore or the faraway look in her eyes which caused her perfect vampire senses to fail her, but lucky for me fail they did. She did not notice me until I was upon her, sprawled on top of her, my syringe strategically poised at her slender pale throat. I saw her eyes widen as I pushed the needle tip deep into her hard marble skin. She tried to cry out, but the sound was stifled by the potion going deep into her vampire veins. Her eyes glazed over as she became as still as white marble underneath me. I gave a triumphant shout of glee.

"Oh Bella, beautiful Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment!" I gasped as I brought my lips down onto hers, roughly and passionately.

My cold and black hybrid heart leapt and accelerated in my chest, excitement pounding through my veins. Of course it would have been so much more fulfilling if she could have responded, but still, it was a wonderful moment between us. Her eyes were dark topaz, full of anger and disgust. I ignored them and hauled her up, lifting her easily over my shoulder and carrying her off into the moonlit night.

I brought her to rest in the cave with the other vampires. I, Nahuel had built her the most perfect casket imaginable from my own hands! I had stolen some wonderful red velvet fabric from the main house to line her coffin. Only the best for Bella.

I laid her down into the coffin, gazing at her in wonder. My most prized vampire was here! At last! I stroked her smooth white cheek, brushing my fingers over her perfect red lips.

"Now sweet Bella, it is time for I to drink your blood," I whispered tenderly.

Her eyes darkened even more as she looked into mine. Ah the sweet surrender! I undid the small buttons on her dress, exposing the smooth perfect skin of her collarbones, one more button and her cleavage would be exposed. I moaned at the thought of it. Nahuel! I chided myself, get on with the task in hand!

I lowered my mouth to her sweet neck, letting my sharp teeth penetrate her enticing skin. I gasped as her blood filled my mouth, the sweetest blood I had ever tasted, a heady mixture, a cinnamon and vanilla elixir with the most exquisite taste in the world! I moaned and gasped as the sweet liquid filled up my senses, Bella's power flowing through me like a river, into every pore in my body.

I had to tear myself away from her, my god she tasted so good. I fell down in ecstasy, her blood singing in my veins. Oh yes. I was so glad I'd saved this main prize for last. And what a prize! The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, the light illuminating the cave where my vampires laid in their coffins. I laughed out loud with giddy pleasure. So clever, I Nahuel, am so clever! Their glazed dark eyes watched me with horror. The day had come at last to show them all. My final part of the plan would come to fruition today. It was the wedding day, at last. I had Bella, mother of the bride, at last.

_How could I fail?_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Wedding Day

ALICE CULLEN:

"Oh Nessie! You look simply stunning!" I exclaimed, gazing at my gorgeous niece in awe.

The dress, the hair, the make-up, everything was just perfect! She was perfect.

"I swear, Nessie, if I was human I'd be crying!"

"Oh Alice, thank you!" Nessie hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Ness, you'll ruin my good work!" I scolded.

"Where's my Mom got to?" she asked me, a small crease on her forehead.

I looked out of the window, dark clouds were starting to gather in the sky, heavy and dark with the promise of rain. The palm trees were starting to shake in the wind which seemed to have sprung from nowhere. The sea was grey, angry and violent, mirroring the sky. My still heart lurched at the sight. This was what I had seen in my blurry vision of the future. No, please, go away storm, don't spoil Seth and Nessie's day!

I felt a horrible sense of foreboding, I quickly closed the curtains obliterating the coming storm from view.

" I guess your Mom has went to the landing strip to welcome your Dad home," I tried to soothe Nessie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess, but it's only an hour until the wedding, I thought she might be here?"

I smiled trying to rid myself of the strange feeling I had. "Don't worry Nessie, your Mother will NOT miss your wedding, honey."

There was a knock at the door, Edward asked if he could come in. "Yes, brother come and see your gorgeous daughter," I called.

He peeked his head around the door, his amber eyes widening in surprise. "Oh...oh! Oh my! Nessie you are beautiful sweetheart, just...beautiful!" he exclaimed coming into the room to gently hug his daughter.

"Dad..." Nessie choked up with tears before she could finish her sentence.

"C'mon Edward please don't make her cry, I've put a lot of hard work into this!" I pleaded.

Edward smiled over at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, and I knew he'd picked up on my thoughts. _"Oh Edward, there is a bad storm coming, it could even be a hurricane! What do I tell Nessie? And where IS Bella? I seen this in a vision. I have such a bad feeling" _I silently communicated to him.

He frowned briefly, trying to keep his expression happy for his daughter. Suddenly I doubled over as a vision so violent hit me like a steam train. I saw chaos, destruction, violence and pain. I saw Edward his face contorted with rage, I saw as he fell to the ground stunned. I saw my family staring into space, no emotions on their face. I saw the eye of the storm coming closer, closer and closer, ready to destroy anything in its path.

"_Edward! "_ I screamed silently to him.

Nessie and Edward grabbed me before I fell, leading me to the sofa and gently sitting me down.

Nessie's face was creased with worry. "Alice, are you ok!? "

"I'm fine honey, I just had one of my turns, who knows what that's all about eh?" I tried to act nonchalant.

Edward's eyes were boring into mine.

"Let's go into the living room and call everyone down, it's almost time. Jacob and Seth have already left," I said trying to act normal.

Everyone was already there waiting for us, dressed and ready to go. Everyone except Bella. I saw Nessie's eyes dart around the room, searching for Bella.

"_Oh Edward, where IS Bella? I don't like this, I don't like it at all!" _I silently screamed_._

Edward's face said it all, he was definitely starting to worry but was desperately trying to be happy and act upbeat for his daughter.

"Bella is going to meet us at the ceremony, love. She's got a surprise for you," he smiled at Nessie. "Now come on everyone, I have this beautiful creature to give away, and I don't want to keep her husband-to-be waiting any longer!" Edward said loudly, a crooked smile on his face.

Everyone came to kiss Nessie's perfectly made up cheeks.

Emmett was last, "Hey Princess, guess who is marrying you two this evening?" he asked her with a cheeky wink.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so happy!" Nessie exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Emmett grinned widely, "And don't worry Princess, I have your special vows right here," he said patting the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

I smiled, hoping my visions were wrong. But no, as usual I was to be proved correct. I opened the front door to be greeted by a howling gale, rain lashed me and my family as we stared out in disbelief at the weather. Trees had been uprooted and flew around the house crashing into the bricks. I screamed as I looked up into the sky, the eye of the hurricane was right above the house!

Just then the door was wrenched from its hinges nearly pulling my arm out of its socket. I turned to shout out a warning to my family, there was chaos behind me. Edward was desperately trying to shield Nessie from the wind and rain, whilst all kinds of household implements flew at them from all directions. Emmett was bent over Rosalie, her legs bent in an awkward position. Carlisle and Esme were clinging to each other and also clinging to the stairs. I tried to move, to go help my family, but the wind was so strong, so powerful.

I heard Nessie's wails over the raging noise of the storm, "Seth and Jacob, Seth and Jacob, we must find them!" she screamed.

Then Edward's hands were snatching at thin air, as Nessie flew past me, out of the ruined door and into the storm. I couldn't see her anymore, but I heard her loud and clear...one long drawn out scream..._"NAHUEL!"_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Eye of the Storm

EDWARD CULLEN:

I cried out to my daughter, trying to grab hold of her wedding gown, as she ran past me into the stormy night. "Nessie no!" I screamed in desperation.

Me and Alice stared at each other in horror as we heard her scream Nahuel's name. Oh how stupid of me to presume he had drowned, that day in the woods. I ran out into the night after Nessie, using all my strength to fight the wind and rain lashing against my body. Nahuel stood in the middle of the beach his arm around Nessie's neck, her eyes stood out starkly in her head with fear.

"Nahuel! Give Nessie back to me!" I roared in anger.

An electric bolt from the blue, like lightning from the sky hit me with full force in the chest, sending me spinning backwards. I lay on the ground stunned, seeing Alice's wide eyes staring down at me in shock. Then she screamed as a shock of lightning hit her square in the back, causing her to spiral off into the raging storm, her poor little arms wind-milling frantically.

I hissed in frustration. Carlisle and Esme had come out into the storm to see what the commotion was about, they crouched defensively, trying to out manoeuvre Nahuel, but to no avail, he sent out bolts of lightning from his hand, shocking both my parents with high voltage electricity. They lay together on the floor, stunned. I growled, trying to stand up but the shock had weakened my vampire strength. A blur of pure fury and power came streaking out of the house. Emmett. Poor Rose staggered behind him, her broken legs not quite healed yet. Emmett gave a huge roar as loud as a bear and lunged at Nahuel. Nessie's eyes widened in fear and shock. Nahuel merely laughed as he watched the big bear that was Emmett descend upon him. He held out one hand placing it on Emmett chest as if to merely push him away. But I saw the blue and white flash as Emmett flew through the air and landed with a thud next to me. He groaned, his eyes rolling in his head. Rosalie screamed and crawled to his side, the violent wind whipping her long hair into a frenzy.

I felt Alice's small hands on my face. _"Edward, Edward! How can this be? He was dead!? How has he got so much power?" _she screamed silently in my head.

Carlisle and Esme had crawled over to the rest of the family and we lay huddled together unable to find the strength to move.

Nahuel's laughter rang in my ears, it went on and on as the storm raged above our heads, the eye of the storm glaring down at us maliciously. The wind howled through the palm trees, the ocean waves pounded onto the sand as the storm descended upon the island. Mother Nature at her wildest and most furious. It seemed as if the little world here had descended into chaos, descended into the deepest pits of hell all in the blink of an eye.

_How could this place so full of sunshine and happiness turn into this nightmare of epic proportions?_

NAHUEL:

Oh the power! It sang through my veins, giving me the strength and wisdom to defeat my enemies so easily! Whoosh! Lightning flew from my hands, shocking the Cullen's with its powerful high voltage electricity. Oh yes. My power was far greater than Kate's had ever been, it must be all the vampires' blood and powers mixed together giving me such strength! I laughed and laughed, drunk on the power, as I watched the Cullen's being forced to the ground by _my_ special talents.

Once I had them all incapacitated, I summoned up Chelsea's power, the power to undo bonds between families, lovers and friends. I unleashed it onto them with as much fury as I could muster. They lay on the sand, the wind howling all around them, looking dazed and confused. Oh great power! Nessie screamed and writhed but I found it all too easy to restrain her with one hand. I spun her around forcing her to look into my face. She cowered away from me, her eyes full of fear.

My voice boomed out loud against the storm "Renesmee, listen to me. I, Nahuel summoned this storm! All by myself! Aren't you amazed by my power, see how strong I am! I have incapacitated your sorry family, now you will come with me. I have something very special to show you, oh very special indeed!"

I smiled at her, my beautiful Nessie as I plunged the potion filled syringe into her heart. Ah! She was like a rag doll now, so pliable. I quickly hefted her onto my back and sped off through the storm to the cave where I kept my treasures. One particular treasure I couldn't wait to show dear Renesmee. She would do whatever I asked once she saw her precious Mother lying there, unable to move, unable to speak, until I Nahuel released her. I wasn't sure quite _how_ to release the vampires from their spell but I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

I placed my precious cargo on a blanket on the cave floor, I carefully arranged her hair, sorting her beautiful dress. Even though her dress had been torn and her hair wind swept by the storm she was still a beautiful bride. I heard wolves howling in the distance. I laughed silently to myself, let them come! My power knew no bounds!

_I see a bad moon rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today_

_Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise_

_I hear hurricanes a blowin'  
I know the end is comin' soon  
I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

_Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye _

_( Copyright Creedence Clearwater Revival)_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The Long Night

SETH CLEARWATER:

Jacob and I had stood patiently waiting on the beach for my wedding to begin. I hadn't seen my Nessie since yesterday, my best man insisted on it, so he'd sent me away hunting with the rest of the house last night. I couldn't wait to see her walk towards me, it was all I could think of. Tonight, here on this beautiful beach as twilight descends, she would become my wife, at last.

Jacob was very quiet, he looked so sad, but I could tell he was trying to be brave for me and Nessie. Leah, my sister, had disappeared; all because of what Sam had told her. I alternately raged and sympathised with my sister. I remembered what it was like to have the fear of imprinting hanging over you when you were so in love with someone else. But I was mad at her for hurting Jake, he didn't deserve it. And how could my sister leave her beautiful baby son? We'd sort it out after the wedding, I'm sure.

"What's keeping them?" I asked Jake nervously.

He gave me a half smile, clapping me on the shoulder "Don't worry she'll be here Seth, Nessie loves you so much. You are very lucky. Promise me you will always love, cherish and respect her? And promise me you will always protect her and never hurt her?" he said seriously.

"Of course Jacob, that's all I exist for to love her and care for her," I replied solemnly.

He smiled at me, looking more like the old Jacob.

I looked up at the sky as twilight came upon us, dark clouds were gathering heavy with rain. The palm trees had started to shake in the wind which had started to howl around us and the sea became ominous, dark and wild. How could the weather change so quickly? What was going on? Isle Esme wasn't supposed to have storms. I felt panic rise in me, something didn't feel right.

Jacob and I exchanged worried glances. Where was everyone? They should be here by now. Suddenly we saw blue flashes of lightning streak across the beach. I gasped in horror as I heard Nessie screaming, then I heard more screams and shouting accompanied by more lightning bolts. What the hell?

"_NESSIE!_" I shouted in fear, my eyes wild.

"Seth, quickly, let's phase! We need to find out what's happening NOW!" Jacob screamed his eyes full of apprehension.

I quickly phased into the sandy coloured wolf, and ran with my brother the large russet wolf along the shore to the source of the commotion. Now Jacob had to push himself to the limit to keep up with me. Since the change I was a super enhanced wolf. We came upon the Cullen's lying on the sand, their body's immobile, low hisses and groans escaping their lips.

"_No! Jacob, what's happened to them!?"_

"_Seth, I don't know!"_

I nuzzled Edward with my snout, snuffling at his face, as Jacob did the same to the rest of the family.

"Seth," he slurred, "Nahuel took Nessie, he's alive! He shocked us all with electricity from lightning bolts. We need to recover,"

His voice was so uncaring and emotionless. What had Nahuel done besides shock him! He heard my thoughts.

"Seth, Jacob, somehow Nahuel is very powerful, he has rendered us powerless and severed our bonds to each other. I look at my family and I look at both you wolves and I have no desire to love, save or protect you. I simply want to lie here until the storm abates. I am sorry," he said in that flat monotone voice.

I looked at Jacob my panic at fever pitch.

"_Jacob! We cannot help the Cullen's just now, we MUST find Nessie. And have you noticed Bella is missing?"_

Jacob's dark eyes narrowed in anger and pain, he howled at the full moon. I lifted my snout unconsciously and echoed his howl. I felt Edward's eyes on me, as cold and hard as amber flint.

"He must have Bella. He must want to use her in some evil plan to take Nessie away from us. This should bother me but I find myself curiously detached."

I howled again at the sheer terror of what Nahuel had done to my beloved Cullen's. How could Edward not care about Bella and Nessie? Impossible. I raged internally at Nahuel, imagining myself ripping him apart limb from limb. Jacob growled echoing my thoughts.

"_Come on Seth, we can pick up Nessie's scent if we hurry!" _Jacob said urgently in my mind.

We sped off down the beach, our eight legs a blur, the wind buffeting our furry bodies as the rain soaked us and the sea raged on and on. I glanced behind sadly at the vampires lying on the beach, their marble skin glinting in the moonlight. Their blank faces staring up at the stormy sky, totally void of expression or emotion.

_It was a terrifying sight_.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Love conquers all right?

JACOB BLACK:

Seth and I followed Nessie's scent to the dark caves on the North side of the island, the storm was especially violent here. We had no thought for our own safety as we plunged into the cave, Nessie's scent overpowering us. I did not expect the sight which greeted us. Unbelievably there were four wooden coffins each with an unmoving silent vampire in them, their eyes staring out at us in fear.

_Oh my god, Bella was one of them!_

Seth growled viciously, my eyes followed his line of vision to see Nahuel sitting with his back against the cave wall, Nessie's sweet head in his lap, his hands idly stroking her hair. Her body was rigid her eyes closed. Seth howled and sprung at Nahuel who seemed unconcerned that a large sandy coloured wolf flew at him with teeth bared. Seth got so close then he _bounced_ right back to where he'd started from, he growled and shook his head in confusion.

"_Jacob! He is shielding me, I can't get through, it's like an impenetrable bubble!" _

I shook my large furry head growling in disdain. I leapt at him, teeth bared, snarling furiously. I felt a slight pressure and bam! I was back beside Seth. We looked at each other in confusion. Nahuel stood, gently placing Nessie's head back onto the blanket where she lay.

He started laughing at us, we growled in unison. "Stupid stupid shape-shifters!" he laughed, "Nothing can touch me! I am all powerful! I have drank these vampire's blood, including your precious Bella, and I am a god!" he shrieked manically.

Seth and I exchanged worried glances.

"I injected them with this special potion!" he laughed tossing a syringe away behind him. "Now, I, Nahuel will take Renesmee away with me before dawn where you will never find her. And we will mate, a new race will be born, a new powerful race, Better than vampires, better than shape-shifting wolves!" he crowed.

His evil violet eyes shone with manic belief in the darkness of the cave. "Yes Seth Clearwater, YOU will never HAVE HER!"

Seth growled rushing forward once more, but the shield prevented him from getting near Nahuel, he bounced back slamming into the cave wall, with a yelp of pain. Nahuel laughed and laughed and laughed, the sound reverberating and echoing through the cave as he watched us helpless wolves in our pain and anguish. Nahuel stopped his crazy laughter, looking at us with malicious intent. His hands came up, the palms directed at both of us, blue light sizzling on his skin. He started to walk towards us slowly.

People have often said to me, sometimes things happen so fast you can hardly believe it actually happened. Well here's one of those moments coming up right now! Nessie miraculously leapt to her feet, picked up the discarded syringe and plunged it with force straight into the back of Nahuel's neck.

" Never drop your guard, you FREAK!" she screamed, as Nahuel crumpled in a heap on the floor, the electricity in his palms fizzling out in a spray of blue sparks.

"Seth!" Nessie screamed, flinging herself at her beloved.

She hugged his large head to her heart, kissing his fur over and over. In a split second, before I had time to process any of this, a small grey wolf flew through the cave entrance landing neatly on the fallen Nahuel's chest, her teeth ripping out his throat in glorious animalism abandonment.

"_Leah!" _

I sprung over to Nahuel's ravaged body, my joy at seeing my love overwhelming me.

"_Oh Leah, Leah, Leah, I love you!"_

"_Jacob, my love, my only true love, I'm so sorry!"_

"_Don't be," _I nuzzled her with my nose.

_"You are here that's all I care about, and looks like you and Nessie have just saved us all!" _

_"Where is Isaac?" _she asked looking worried_. _

_Oh love, don't worry our precious son is on the mainland with Sue and Charlie. I took him over to them last night, I was so sad without you, I didn't want to make our baby sad too! They were meant to arrive just before the wedding, but obviously the storm has stopped them."_

She smiled her wolfish grin. We licked each other faces, soft purring noises coming from our mouths. I turned around to see Seth had phased back, Nessie holding his naked body close to hers, crying with happiness and joy at being reunited with her love. Me and Leah glanced at each other and both phased. Leah grabbed the blanket from the ground to cover us with. We all hugged, crying with happiness.

"Oh Seth, Oh Jacob! Look what Nahuel has done to Mom!" Nessie cried.

I couldn't bear to see Bella lying there motionless. I ran over to her, stroking her pale cheek, her topaz eyes stared at me, but she didn't move.

"What's he done to them all!? Oh Leah, I'm so glad you are here! You killed Nahuel!" Nessie exclaimed, looking over at his dead body lying on the ground, his throat bloody and torn.

Leah hugged her, "We must burn him Nessie, just to make sure. And don't be calling me the heroine, you incapacitated him in the first place!"

Nessie shrugged, " I was awake for ages, I didn't let him know I was. I patiently waited for the opportunity to strike. I didn't know if I'd get an opportunity at all! But he stole my Mom's shield, changed it to suit him, no one could attack him! But nothing gets in, nothing gets OUT right? So when he went to attack Seth and Jake with his thunderbolts he had to drop the shield! I got him then, got him good!" she shuddered.

Seth kissed her again and again. "You saved me and Jacob, Nessie. Then Leah finished him off! Saved by a couple of girls, huh Jake?!" he teased.

We all laughed, but the mood soon turned sombre again.

"How do we bring Bella and the other vampires back to life?" I asked.

The million dollar question indeed.

Before anyone could answer me, a tall figure appeared at the entrance to the cave, wild hair blowing in the wind, tattered strips of fur hanging from the figure's body, arms and legs; with a vicious hiss the figure dropped into a defensive crouch and looked around wild-eyed at the scene.

_I held my breath in fear and anticipation._

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Prayers

RENESMEE CULLEN:

The figure slowly entered the cave, stealthily and carefully. Our four pairs of eyes watched silently in anticipation.

The silence in the cave was deafening.

Suddenly recognition flared in my mind, "Zafrina!" I shouted excitedly

"Oh Zafrina!"

The tall, wild Amazonian smiled widely at me, her arms extended for me to run into. "Nessie," she enveloped me in her strong arms, her wiry hair tickling my cheek.

Silent tears ran down my face, as she rubbed my back.

"But how?...why?...what are you doing here?" I asked as Leah, Jacob and my Seth gathered around.

"Oh child, I was so worried, Zafrina had to come. Nahuel he come to the village, he be nice and friendly to me and Senna. He ask to see witch woman. He say he get pretty rare flower for pretty girl's wedding bouquet," she touched my cheek brushing away my tears. She hung her head in shame, " Me and Senna, we are fooled by HIM, we tell him to go to witch woman. A few days later we find witch woman sister screaming through village. Witch woman's house burned down, charred skeleton in remains! Witch woman dead! I KNOW then HE done this!" she wrung her hands in sorrow.

"Oh Zafrina, please don't blame yourself," I said rubbing her arm.

She sighed dramatically, " Zafrina knew something was up. Zafrina came here. I find you Nessie using this nose! Witch woman's sister said she had an identical book of potions and spells hidden in her house. She said whatever Nahuel has taken we can reverse it! Child, what has he done!?" she asked.

I explained everything to her. How Nahuel had drank the blood of the vampire's, stealing their special talents to use for his own evil doings. "Zafrina, one of them is Bella, my mother" I wailed, tears pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't bear to look at my sweet mother lying a few feet away from me, still and motionless in her coffin. Jacob and Seth rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm afraid that's not all," Seth said darkly. "Nahuel attacked the Cullen's back at the house, he's rendered them powerless with electric shocks and worst of all he's took away their bonds they had for each other!"

I gasped, "No Seth! We have to save them!" I screamed. "Dad! No! Not Dad!"

"Shhh, Shhh Nessie sweetheart," Zafrina said in her calm voice. "Those powers he use on your family, they no permanent. They only work temporarily to make easy for attack, you see?" she smiled down at me.

I tentatively smiled back, a little ray of hope blossoming in my chest. She walked over to the four coffins holding the motionless vampires. She frowned.

" First we see what we can do for them. She is Volturi no?" she asked pointing at Chelsea.

I nodded, suddenly scared. What if she woke up and tried to hurt us? She can break bonds like snapping a twig!

"Zafrina leave her to last!", she chuckled. "Now I look up spells book, find reverse spell to wake them, leave me be for a while until I sort this," she smiled widely.

We left Zafrina to her spell books, she thumbed through the pages quickly, searching for the magic words which would bring my Mom back to me. The four of us stood in a circle our foreheads touching, so pleased to be altogether, safe and unharmed.

"Oh guys, some wedding day huh?" I sighed.

Jacob chuckled, Leah kicked him, and Seth kissed the top of my head.

Jacob spoke the words nobody really wanted to say, "We are going to have to burn the body guys, sorry to bring it up," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

"It's okay Jake, I know what has to be done," I replied bravely.

We gently lifted the motionless vampires from their coffins, and set them down on the cave floor. I kissed my Mom's cheek and brushed back her hair from her forehead.

_"Don't worry Mom," _I whispered_, "Everything will be okay"._

It was breaking my hybrid heart seeing her so still and quiet, it was like she had died. And that damn coffin hadn't helped! By contrast we threw Nahuel's body into one of the coffins. I was scared I kept expecting him to jump up and shout " Only joking!". I shivered involuntarily.

"Hey guys, what if he heals and comes back to life?" I asked the dreaded question.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder, squeezing gently. "He won't sweetheart, once when you were a little girl you cut your finger really bad on a piece of broken glass, you bled lots, the wound did heal, but it took a whole day," he smiled.

I guess hybrids don't heal like vampires, a torn out throat compared to a cut finger was miles apart. He isn't going to heal, plus his main artery has been severed by Leah's sharp teeth. He has bled to death like a human would. He was half human after all. I should be more careful just in case. I sighed. We carried Nahuel in his coffin out of the cave and down to the sand. The boys brought the other coffins down, whilst Leah and I stood staring down at Nahuel.

"We killed him, Leah," I whispered softly.

" I know Ness, and good riddance!" Leah said with conviction.

I knelt down beside Nahuel's body as he lay in the wooden coffin. I took his cold hand in mine. Leah stared at me, with an incredulous look on her face. I whispered very softly. This was between me and him.

_"Nahuel, I'm sorry you were lonely, I'm sorry you felt like an outsider, I'm so sorry you didn't have amazing parents like mine. We could've been friends if things had been different between us. I don't regret stabbing you, you hurt my Mom, Dad and my whole family. But I do regret how your life and death have turned out for you. Goodbye Nahuel, I pray you find peace somewhere far from this world, wherever that may be, Amen," _I sighed, letting go his hand, my face turned towards the coming dawn.

The sky was a gorgeous pink, the sun peeking up from the horizon. I looked up into the early morning sky and sent another prayer out into the day. "_Please let my Mom wake up, please please!"_

The boys stacked all the coffins on top of Nahuels body in a pyramid. Seth rubbed together two stones to create a spark. The small flame easily sprung up without the storm, the morning was calm and beautiful once again. My darling Seth took my hand and we walked together along the beach away from the funeral pyre. I didn't look back.

We made some sight, me in my torn and dirty Vivienne Westwood wedding gown, him wrapped in a tattered piece of red velvet from Mom's coffin, fashioned so he reminded me of Tarzan! I marvelled at his smooth marble chest, his taut muscular abdomen, his long silky hair falling over his shoulders. He was beautiful.

When we'd walked far enough, I stopped and took his gorgeous face in my hands. I traced every contour of that face with my fingertips, very gently. I kissed his sweet mouth, his taste intoxicating me as always.

"I love you Seth," I breathed against his cool cheek.

He looked deep into my eyes, smiling that smile I loved so much. "Darling Nessie, I love you too, so much. We were supposed to be husband and wife by now. We were supposed to have our wedding night!"

"Shh darling," I silenced him with my lips.

I'd nearly lost my precious Seth once again, I was determined never _ever _to let him out of my sight.

We _would _get married, it might not be today or tomorrow but it _was _going to happen. It was fate_. _

_It was our destiny._

CHAPTER TWENTY  
Calm Seas

SETH CLEARWATER:  
As the new dawn broke I kissed my beautiful Nessie over and over again. I was ecstatic to have her by my side again, unharmed and perfect.  
Nahuel didn't succeed in his evil plan to steal her away from me.  
I hugged her tight to me, revelling in the feel of her slim body against mine, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. As I embraced my girl, I noticed in the distance six figures running along the beach towards us. Oh my! It was the Cullen's!

"Nessie, look!" I pointed excitedly.

There were hugs and kisses all round as we greeted the family. Nessie was crying as she held onto her Father.

"Oh Nessie I'm so glad you are safe," Edward said grinning from ear to ear.

We explained what had happened in the cave. Edward explained how they had eventually gone back to their normal selves, after Nahuel's onslaught of powers.

"Man, I was scared Edward! Seeing you so emotionless about Nessie and Bella, it was horrible," I shuddered at the memory.

Edward grimaced. Alice was smiling widely as she spoke on the phone to Jasper. "Oh Jasper, I couldn't believe you got stuck on the mainland last night, I missed you so much, it was awful, just awful!"

Carlisle and Esme were kissing and hugging Nessie, so happy to see her safe and well. Edward suddenly stiffened his eyes drawn to where we had just come from.

"Bella!" he shouted, taking off at a hundred miles an hour.

Nessie and me grinned at each other, "God bless Zafrina, Seth," she said smiling up at me, grabbing my hand as we ran after Edward.

Edward threw himself so violently at Bella he knocked her flying, they both landed on the sand, laughing and kissing, their joy at being reunited palpable.

"Oh Bella, my poor love," Edward exclaimed, kissing her over and over again.

Nessie and me grinned at each other as I kissed the top of her head.

"Nessie, come here!" Bella beckoned.

All three embraced, murmuring words of love to each other. I sighed contentedly; glad my Nessie was reunited with her Mom and Dad.

Nessie was firing questions at Bella; "Mom, did it hurt? Did you see what happened or did you black out? Your eyes were open! I was scared, so scared!" she babbled. Bella stroked her hair, "Nessie love, don't you worry about it now, I'm safe, we are all safe. I saw what you did, you were very brave, both you and Leah!"

She smiled at me, "Thanks to you and Jacob too, Seth. We all owe you,"  
I shrugged, embarrassed by her praise.

"Mom, look!" Nessie pointed along the sand where Zafrina led the other three vampires, Kate, Ben and Chelsea.

Zafrina was tall and proud, and if I didn't know her I would've been terrified!  
Kate and Ben exchanged greetings and hugs with Edward, Bella and Nessie, and then moved onto the rest of the Cullen's. I stood apart from them all watching Chelsea carefully. She'd tried to help the Volturi destroy us before, I wasn't taking any chances. But she came up to Bella, Edward and Nessie her palms held upward in a show of compliance.

" I am so grateful to your daughter and her friends, Edward, Bella. I had no idea Nahuel was so unhinged. He told me he wanted to join the Volturi guard. I fell for it. I regret any hurt I may have caused your family in the past. The Volturi will only hear good things from me about the Cullen's from now on, I swear," she said solemnly. " Now I bid you all farewell, I hear you have a wedding to reorganize!" she smiled, and with a nod to Zafrina she flew of down the beach and soon disappeared below the horizon.

I hugged Nessie tight, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Seth, I'm so happy everything has turned out so well!"

"I know sweetheart, we just need to get married now and I'll be completely happy!" I smiled, gazing down into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

Bella and Edward smiled at us both, their arms wrapped around each other. "If you would still like to get married here Nessie then we will get it all sorted for you. It's not a problem," Edward said with a crooked smile.

Nessie and I gazed into each other's eyes. "Whatever you want, Nessie," I whispered.

"Dad, Mom, I'd love to get married in the meadow if that's okay with you?" Nessie asked her parents, her eyes glowing.

Bella clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh Nessie, love, that's such a sweet idea! I love it!"

I grinned down at my darling Nessie, trust her to come up with such a sweet plan. Our meadow. Borrowed from Edward and Bella, but now we felt like it was our special place.

"Well, love if that's what you both want, that's what we'll do! Emmett can marry you anywhere!", Edward winked. "But let us sort out your honeymoon, it'll be a surprise. We can leave Isle Esme for now, we'll deal with the storm's destruction another time. Me and your Mom are due a holiday alone soon anyways," he added, smiling his crooked smile at his wife.

Everything was falling into place once again. Nessie would be my wife in a few days. Just as it should be. I could see Jacob and Leah sitting at the shore's edge, their arms wrapped around each other, talking. I had a good feeling those two would be just fine. Love does conquer all you know? The mood on the beach was joyous. We were altogether once again. The sky was blue and the sea was calm, the sun shining down onto us, rainbows glinting from our skin in wide arcs across the white sand.

_My heart sang with the beauty of the moment._

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Promises

JACOB BLACK:

Leah and I lay on the beach on Isle Esme gazing up at the stars. The Cullen's had left for Forks, taking Seth, Ben, Kate and Zafrina with them. Edward had asked them all to stay for the wedding which had been re-scheduled to happen in a week's time. Sue and Charlie took Isaac home with them to La Push, leaving me and Leah some alone time together. I wasn't complaining! I reached over to pull her into my arms gently, I ran my fingers through her long soft hair, inhaling her scent deeply. She sighed, her mouth against my neck.

"Oh Jacob, this is nice," she whispered.

I lifted her chin up so our lips could meet, coming together in a kiss so intense and full of longing. I'd missed her deeply, I hated to be away from my girl. Our tongues briefly touched, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. All that was preventing our skin being in complete contact was Leah's skimpy bikini and my worn out old denim cut-offs. She ran her hands up my back, drawing little shapes on my skin, her touch feather light. Goosebumps galore! I moaned softly against her soft warm lips as she kissed me with increasing passion and abandon.

I would never tire of her, especially when we were close like this. I loved this girl so much, she was my everything, the mother of my child, my universe. The sea gently lapped the shore, a gentle breeze caressing our sensitive bodies. Leah looked even more beautiful to me in the moonlight, if that was possible.

"Leah," I whispered "I love you, I want you," I breathed.

"Oh Jacob, we are so perfect together, I can't believe I nearly threw it all away," she whispered in return.

"It doesn't matter honey, I completely understand how you must have felt. We'll get through this because we are strong and we love each other. Plus we have our gorgeous baby son," I whispered as I stroked the silky skin of her back.

"I love you so much Jake," she moaned against my eager mouth as I crushed my lips onto hers.

We could not control ourselves any longer, and we let ourselves get swept away on the wave of passion and the complete love we felt for each other. Much, much later, we lay in silence holding each other's warm bodies close. Leah lay with her head on my chest, as I gazed up at the starry sky, completely at one with the night. I could stay here forever, but thoughts of home and baby Isaac intruded into my reverie. Before I disturbed our perfect afterglow I had something I wanted to say to Leah.

"Sweetheart, I adore you, you are my one and only true love, the mother of my child, the light in my darkness, everything I could possible want in a friend, lover and soul-mate. I would love you to be my wife, be mine forever. You don't have to say anything yet, just promise me you will think about it, just promise me you will Leah," I whispered softly against her hair.

Silence. More silence. Then she extricated herself from my arms and sat up to look down at me. Her dark eyes mysterious and alluring. She traced the contours of my face, her fingers brushing my lips. I shivered.

Finally she spoke, " Jacob, darling sweet Jacob. I adore you and I would love to be your wife, I promise."

I smiled broadly, my eyes lighting up like a full moon.

"But"...

Uh oh!

"But, I still can't get what Sam said out of my head. How can I agree to marry you if there's a chance I might imprint? You are my world too, you and Isaac. I would be lost without you both. Will you promise me something?"

I nodded fervently.

" Promise me we will check this imprinting legend out thoroughly when we get home?" I nodded again.

"Of course, Leah I promise," I said seriously.

So we made our promises to each other, and the stars shone down on us as we gave in once again to our passionate desires.

_The earth moved and shooting stars fell from the sky raining their tiny lights onto the whispering ocean as I fell, fell deeper and deeper into the ebony depths of her dark eyes._

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Second time around

ALICE CULLEN:

I haven't had much time to organize Seth and Nessie's wedding this time around – a week! Are you crazy? I would have screamed in the past. But you might not believe this; I've mellowed, I can see that what matters most is the two people who are in love, who want to pledge their lives to each other. It's not about the fancy dress, hair, shoes, make-up, wedding cake and all of that. It just simply comes down to Seth and Nessie and the love they have for each other. A love that could've been snatched away. A love which had prevailed. I sighed as I looked over Nessie's outfit, she was going to be stunning. She didn't need a big fancy designer wedding. This was going to be just perfect!

Now she had decided her and her beloved would be married in the meadow, I came up with a perfect theme for the wedding. It's very simple, and quite bohemian. The happy couple will be married in the special meadow, at twilight, with twinkling fairy lights placed strategically on the flowers to give a magical glow to the meadow. They will say their vows under an archway of white roses, whilst family and friends look on. Seth and Jacob will wear white cotton trousers and loose white cotton shirts. Their long dark hair will be left loose. Leah will wear a simple white cotton dress, with her long hair loose also, but I am putting a white rose in one side to contrast with her dark hair.

And Nessie! Ah! Shall I keep you in suspense 'til the wedding? No? Well, I suppose just a little peek!

This is the bride's dress and hair – isn't it lovely and so natural? This is her bouquet – a lovely touch by me don't you think? I love the wedding even more the second time around! I think it's going to be perfect! For the music Nessie and Seth both decided on a song composed by Edward. Of course we don't want him to play it at he has to give the bride away! But we have recorded it, and we will have a sound system to play it as the beautiful couple say their vows.

It is called " River flows in you" (_copyright Yiruma), _I simply adore it, if I could cry I would shed tears over this masterpiece of Edwards. It's so romantic and beautiful. It's only a day until the wedding now and I am so happy everything is going well. Bella and Edward have organized such a gorgeous honeymoon for the couple. Carlisle has a secret log cabin in the Kichatna Mountains, in Alaska. He and Esme use it a lot when they go on hunting trips. Bella and Esme have had it done up just perfect for the honeymooners. Edward has organised a helicopter to fly them there, a luxury helicopter! I didn't know there was such a thing! It sounds so lovely, nestled in the trees, snow all around. The Northern Lights are going to be shining down on Nessie and Seth, it is the right time of the year. Oh how romantic! Isn't it going to be the perfect wedding and honeymoon?

_For the most gorgeously perfect couple. _

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Nearly there

RENESMEE CULLEN:

Seth and I are lying on my bed, listening to the song I recorded for him. We wanted to escape to our special place, the meadow, but we are both banned from entering there until our wedding day; which is tomorrow! I am so excited, I can't sleep and I have a permanent grin on my face. The song ends, Seth turns to me smiling his sweet smile.

"Oh Ness, that is the most beautiful song, and I love, love,_love_ that it is called "howl"!"

I smile back at him, and reach up to place his beautiful face between my small hands. I bring my lips to meet his, ever so gently.

"For you, sweet Seth, always for you," I whisper.

We hold each other tight, and I know he can feel my heart pounding against his chest.

"That's not all darling, I am going into the studio to record a whole album when we get back from honeymoon!" I tell him excitedly.

"Oh my! That is great news!" he says kissing the top of my head.

Everything is so perfect, I cannot wait until tomorrow when we say our vows and become as one. I am the luckiest girl in the world! Mom and Dad have a surprise honeymoon for us, it's all so exciting! Also the best part yet is that they are giving me and Seth their precious cottage as a wedding present. I am so happy! I have loved that cottage since I was a baby. It will be our private retreat from the world. Mom says we'll need that when we get back from honeymoon. She laughed when she said that and Dad looked very sheepish! I think I know what my Mom is talking about. It's all to do with _distractions! _I smile to myself and hug Seth tighter, anticipation of our wedding night making butterflies flutter and dance in my stomach.

Soon we have to disentangle ourselves. Jacob and Edward are taking Seth away for his stag night. I don't know the details and I don't want to know, especially as Emmett will be there too! I am relying on Jasper to keep them all calm. I am having a lovely night with all the women, talking and laughing, but I will miss Seth like crazy. Though he promised to watch me sleep later. I don't think Jacob will like that, he's so adamant we aren't to see each other before the wedding!

Ah Jacob, my darling Jake, I'm so happy him and Leah are back together. He's asked her to marry him you know? I think it's perfect. She hasn't exactly said yes, but Jacob is working on that! I know she will be his wife, she's just scared of this imprinting thing. They are over at Emily and Sam's now, reading up on Quileute history and legends. I hope Leah comes back with good news.

I sigh as Seth leaves me; he kisses me, he tells me he loves me more than anything in this world. I hug him tight, I run my fingers through his long silky hair, I kiss his sweet mouth, whispering how much I will miss him and how I cannot wait to be his wife tomorrow. I lie back on the bed, gazing out of the window at the night sky. My mind is swirling with all the excitement of the wedding. Our perfect wedding in the meadow.

_Nothing is going to spoil it this time._

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Legends

LEAH CLEARWATER:

Jacob and I had arrived back from Isle Esme last night. We'd decided to stay a couple of extra days, but I was missing Isaac so badly. The island was perfect, Jacob was perfect, we'd hunted as wolves, we'd swam, we'd slept under the stars and …...we'd made love every day for hours. And yes, he's asked me to marry him. That's wonderful. Of course I'd love to be his wife. Who wouldn't? I hadn't broken the news to anyone yet, except Seth and Nessie. We called them from the island to tell them our news. I explained I'd accepted Jake's proposal with one condition …...we check out these imprinting legends asap.

Jake was being so good about everything. That's why I love him so much; his infinite patience and understanding. Not to mention his hot body! This morning we'd awoke early, fed baby Isaac, chatted with Mom and Charlie, before leaving for Sam and Emily's to do some research. Charlie kept eyeing us suspiciously, Jacob is never one for hiding his feelings very well. I think Charlie suspected we were up to something.

Sam sleepily answered the door when we arrived, his cropped hair sticking up at all angles.

"Hey Sam, we need to see your Grandfather's secret books and memoirs please," I demanded, slightly hostile.

Jacob rubbed my back soothingly, trying to instil a sense of calm into me. I was still angry with Sam for revealing the secrets of his Grandfather's books to me. Angry for the pain it had caused me and my beloved Jacob.

Sam smiled sheepishly, " Hey guys, nice to see you both," he yawned, ushering us into the cosy house.

Emily was in the kitchen, making a huge breakfast. Jake and I eyed the mountain of food hungrily.

"Hi," Emily greeted us. "Sorry about the wedding guys, we heard what happened on the island. Gosh, who would have thought it?", she continued.

Jacob and I exchanged glances. "Well all is fine now Emily, except for one thing," I narrowed my eyes at her.

She ignored my glance, asking if we wanted anything to eat. I could see Jake practically drooling so I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ah no Em," he said, "We need to look at Sam's grandfather's stuff, if you don't mind?" he continued.

"Sure," she smiled.

Sam took us upstairs to the attic, which was full of old dusty books and furniture.

"Help yourselves guys, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, I'm starving!" he announced.

We spent two hours poring over those books and memoirs, my fingers were all dusty and my head ached. Finally Jacob shouted "I've found something!" I scooted over to his side quickly. He held an old diary in his hand, written by Sam's grandfather, the writing faded and yellowed.

"_September 1st 1945: Today the Elders sat around the fire discussing the topic of female shape-shifters. To our knowledge there had never been such a thing in the tribe. Or any tribe for that matter. Until today. Caleb Clearwater's wife gave birth to a daughter a year ago today. A beautiful girl by the name of Suki. After a few months the Clearwater's noticed the baby ran a high temperature all the time, she was restless and cried a lot. They had numerous doctors look at her to no avail. Then one night a week ago, a particularly bright moonlit night, the parents heard howling from the baby's room. They watched in amazement as their child changed into a young wolf. But her little body was too small for all these changes and she died. _

_The Clearwater's were devastated. Before they could lay her little body to rest they decided they would seek out specialist advice from the tribe witch doctor, who was also a conventional doctor. He took blood from the little girl and analysed it in his lab. We already had information on the males of the tribes; genetic makeup, chromosomes etc. We knew that all the males had a special gene, the imprinting gene, which ensured our tribe would not die out. Ensure that new shape-shifters could be made._

_After testing Suki's blood he came upon the conclusion that females born into the tribe do NOT have this gene, it is absent from their genetic make-up. Finally Caleb and his wife laid rest to their beautiful daughter. _

_Note: One year later Harry Clearwater was born. We still do not know why some of the tribe pass on the shape-shifting gene and some do not. It does not become clear who has inherited this gene until they reach puberty that is when they experience the change. No other babies born to the tribe have experienced what little Suki did._

Jake and I stared at each other open mouthed. Females _don't have the imprinting gene?!_ I hugged Jake, squeezing him so tight.

"Oh Jacob, poor Suki! My poor Grandfather and Grandmother! That is terrible, So frightening. But so good for us, I WILL marry you Jacob Black!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Leah, " he whispered bringing his lips down to meet mine as we fell onto the dusty floor.

After a few moments of his passionate kisses I pulled away gasping. "Jake, not here!" I laughed.

We always found ourselves overcome by the almighty passion we felt for each other, it didn't matter to us where we were at the time! We dusted ourselves off and took the evidence downstairs to show Sam and sat around the table reading out Sam's grandfather's words. Sam and Emily both said _wow_ at the same time when I had finished reading.

"Sorry Leah, I should not have paid attention to the legends, and looked for the facts," Sam apologised.

Nothing could spoil Jake and I's mood so we said our goodbyes and left quickly. He had to go pick Seth up for his stag night and I was going over to my Mom's to tell her the news she'd been dying to hear since Isaac was born. Me and Jacob were getting married!

_I couldn't wait to tell Nessie tonight on the eve of her wedding!_

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Questions and Answers

SUE CLEARWATER:

Leah came bursting through the back door, her face flushed and breathing ragged. "Hey Mom," she said, taking Isaac from me and kissing his soft cheek.

"Hey daughter, what's the big rush?" I asked

"Nothing Mom, I just missed my Isaac," she stroked her baby's downy hair, kissing the top of his head. "And well I wanted to ask you something. Something important," she continued.

She got up and placed Isaac into his Moses basket, where he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. I sat down at the kitchen table with her, waiting for her important question. She sighed dramatically. So Leah.

" Mom, why did you and Dad never talk to me and Seth about shape-shifters and all the legends. We had to hear any snippets of information from the Elders at the meetings we had. You kept everything from us? Why?"

I sighed; I'd been waiting for this day, for Leah to question me. I knew it would come when she got serious with Jacob, when she had Isaac.

"Leah, your Father decided when you were born that he would never mention what had happened in the past. He didn't want to scare you or Seth. Especially you, after what happened to his sister before he was born".

My daughter raised her eyebrows at me. My feisty beautiful daughter, I would have done anything to protect her.

" I know what happened to Suki, Mom. Jacob and I found out tonight. Sam's grandfather, Levi kept a diary, it's all in there. I know they did genetic testing on her after she died. I know she was the only other female shape-shifter, ever. She just changed too young. It killed her."

Leah looked sadly across at me.

"I know, sweetheart. It's awful. I hoped and prayed nothing like that would happen to you. Until you reached puberty I watched you like a hawk. I never relaxed when you were an infant or a toddler. I kept waiting for the worst. That you would change and I would lose you!"

Leah reached over and took my hand. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Oh Mom, it must've been awful. I bet you wished you'd had two sons!" she smiled squeezing my hand.

"Never Leah, I always wanted a daughter, even though I knew it would cause me and your Father heartbreak and worry."

I reached over to hug her. My beautiful daughter.

"Oh Mom, I know now why you were so worried when I became pregnant! You were worried I'd have a daughter, and go through what you did! And I assumed you were mad at me for getting pregnant when Jacob and I weren't married!" she exclaimed.

I gazed into my daughter's dark eyes, so like her Father's, Harry.

"Oh Leah darling, I have never had doubts about you and Jacob. He is a fine lad, he always has been, you were just so hung up on Sam to notice before," I smiled, stroking her arm.

Her eyes were downcast looking at the checked tablecloth. She sighed and gazed up at me again.

" Mom, I truly love Jacob. He's given me Isaac, more than I could've hoped for. I was so scared I could imprint on someone, Sam got it wrong, he told me I _could _imprint. We almost split up because of it. Why didn't you tell me about Suki before? It could have saved a lot of worry and pain. I hurt Jacob!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Leah, I'm so sorry I caused you and Jake pain by not telling you. I did it out of respect to your Father. He did not want me to speak of the past. He had a tendency to bury his head in the sand when it came to these matters. He didn't want to scare his little girl. Please don't be angry love, I love you and Seth so much and only wanted to protect you. You must understand how that feels now you have Isaac?"

She smiled at me lovingly, her dark eyes full of understanding. "Mom, Jacob has asked me to marry him and I said yes!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of my hands.

"Oh how lovely!" I said kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy for you both, love, you make a great couple!" I gushed.

She grinned widely at me, her happiness evident in her glowing eyes. I was truly happy; both my kids had found happiness in love, both with the perfect match for them. Nessie was all I could wish for in a daughter-in-law. Now I had the added bonus of Jacob as a son-in-law! Oh wait until I told Charlie when he got back from Seth's stag night (yes he'd reluctantly been dragged there by Edward!), he would be so pleased! I know he thinks the world of Jacob Black.

"So, do you have a date in mind, love?" I asked.

"Na, not yet Mom, I only kinda said yes tonight!" she laughed. "But I don't think we'll wait long. But Seth and Nessie are first; I don't want to steal their limelight. I'll tell everyone tonight when I go home to the Cullen's."

I leant over and hugged my daughter tight to me, "Be happy Leah, just be as happy as you can be, that's all I ever wanted for you and Seth," I said with a lump in my throat. "And that's what your Father wanted too," I added, tears definitely falling from my eyes this time.

"Oh Mom, thanks, it's lovely to have your blessing. I think Dad would've loved Jacob too," her voice hitched as she cried warm tears onto my neck.

We held each other for a few minutes, enjoying the rare closeness together.

She pulled away first, smiling at me, wiping my tears away with her fingertips. "I better get Isaac home Mom, then go to Nessie's wedding eve party."

"Yeah, sure honey, but remember we need to make wedding plans soon!" I smiled at her.

"We will Mom, I promise. I love you, Mom."

She kissed my cheek as she stood up to retrieve Isaac from his basket. Tears threatened to return as I watched my lovely daughter with her baby son. She was right, I was so glad she'd had a son. I wouldn't want to wish the worry a daughter would've caused on anyone! Sure she had Isaac to worry about and what would happen when he reached puberty, but boys are so much easier to deal with, even if they are shape-shifters! I was so glad we'd finally talked. I felt like a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders, my heart and soul felt lighter and freer. _The joy of being a mother_ I said to myself. A joy I would treasure forever, both through my two grown up children, my infant son Zach and my grandchild.

_Life was good._

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Letting Go

BELLA CULLEN:

I hated when Edward was out of my sight, I paced the woods outside of the house until I heard a whoosh through the trees and then he was by my side; a glorious and handsome angel. I sighed with relief as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him so our lips could meet in a passionate kiss; which still made me tingle as much as the first time. Though now I wasn't human he didn't have to treat me as if I was a fragile piece of glass. Now I could appreciate how much he had held back when I was human; I'd missed an awful lot! Missed this absolute fierceness and passion, with which his lips burned mine.

Missed the feel of his strong hands kneading and moulding my body to his. Missed the raw passion I felt every time I looked into his topaz eyes.

I sighed against his cool lips, the taste of him never failing to thrill me.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too Bella, love," he whispered back.

"Shall we hunt?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

Edward loved to watch me hunt.

I smiled back. "Yes, my love"

We took off deep into the woods, running and jumping through the night.

"So how was tonight?" I asked Edward.

"Great, Seth is so excited about marrying Nessie. I'm glad we are gaining such a fantastic son-in-law, " he replied excitedly.

"I am too, really I am. I am just sad that Nessie is all grown up. We didn't have much time to enjoy her childhood did we?" I asked

Edward smiled crookedly at me, my favourite smile in the world. " I know love, but look at what we have gained!"

Trust my husband to look on the bright side. I was wallowing, I knew it. I was mourning the loss of my daughter. She had Seth now, he was the most important person in the world to her, her whole universe. On the other hand I'm glad it's Seth, he is so good to her and they are a perfect match.

She has so many ambitions and plans for the future. It does scare me, I'm scared of her going out into the world. I don't want to hold her back though, she is so talented our gorgeous daughter, I look at her in amazement sometimes. To think mine and Edward's love created such a wondrous creature. I wouldn't change having my daughter for the world. But I am a born worrier. I can't help it. Tomorrow her Father will give her away to the man she loves. He will gaze at her proudly as she says her wedding vows. He will congratulate and hug them both once they are married.

_I will feel all the emotions Edward is feeling, but I still can't shake my feelings of sadness and worry that I am losing my beautiful girl._

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

To Have and To Hold

PART ONE:

SETH CLEARWATER:

Under the archway of wild white roses, I stood facing Emmett; with Jacob, my best man at my side. The meadow was a magical place this evening; the glow of the twinkling fairy lights all around us, the sun a big orange lantern in the sky as twilight approached. If my heart had still beaten, it would have been accelerating wildly in my chest right at this moment. Everyone was here, waiting. Waiting for my Nessie to appear; waiting for us to pledge ourselves to each other.

Mom and Charlie were here with my little half-brother Zach. The Denali Coven were here, as were Zafrina and Ben. Sam and Emily stood at the back; Sam was still feeling bad about interpreting the Quileute imprinting legends wrongly, causing Leah and Jacob much pain at the time.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all stood close by patiently waiting for Nessie and Edward to appear. Bella stood at Jacob's right hand side, deep in thought. Leah stood on my left side, waiting impatiently to be a bridesmaid. Edward had decided only Nessie and he were to enter the meadow together for the ceremony. She looked stunning in a simple white off the shoulder dress, her dark hair long and loose, pinned to one side with a white rose. She glowed with happiness as she sneaked secret glances at Jacob, her fiancé; how great was that!? My Mom had invited my two cousins whom I was closest to, Elise and Bells. We used to play hide-and seek together when Leah and I were younger and my cousins would visit in the holidays. They stood with my Mom, looking very excited to be in such close proximity to the dazzling vampires.

Alice must've "seen" Edward's imminent arrival with Nessie on his arm because she started up the sound system, flooding the meadow with the haunting sound of Edward's beautiful song " River Flows In You". ( a/n please listen on you tube! ) I sighed deeply, glad that our moment had finally come. Jacob smiled at me, and then he turned to look at the bride. I saw his eyes widen, a large grin appearing on his face. I slowly turned around, as slow as my vampire senses would allow, to face a vision of loveliness walking towards me on her Father's arm. Oh. Oh. _Wow._

She was simply the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth. Amongst all the dazzling stunning vampires here in this meadow, she stood out like a rare diamond. She was smiling at me, a shy sweet smile, her eyes were shining fixated on mine, her hair was long, wavy and flowing down her back with a garland of flowers around her crown. Her dress was simple but clung to her body in an alluring manner. The silky white material was embroidered with intricate green leaves, which swirled out as she slowly walked towards me. Her feet were bare, a silver chain around one slim ankle. She carried a bouquet of wild daisies, abundant with vibrant colours.

There were only two things, which made me really want to gasp out loud; they didn't include all the finery and decoration of her appearance. Those two things were the most beautifully human rosy glow to her soft cheeks and the sure pounding of her hybrid heart as she gazed into my eyes with a look of pure love just for me.

Edward guided his daughter towards me, a look of utter pride on his face. Bella was gazing at them both with a look of love tinged with a little sadness. I didn't have time to wonder why she might be sad; my eyes were automatically drawn back to Nessie. Edward smiled and placed her hand in mine, her small warm hand.

I gazed down at her, thunderstruck that she was mine. Amazed that this ethereal goddess wished to be with me. Her chocolate brown eyes glimmered and shone, as if they would spill happy tears at any second. I squeezed her hand and drank all of her in. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Emmett started to speak and I reluctantly forced my eyes to look at him. I couldn't help sneaking little peeks at my bride out of the corner of my eye though.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all here today on behalf of Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Cullen. They have chosen their own words to express their love and commitment to each other. They have chosen their own way to express their vision of their future together. They do this here in a place of their own choice, among family and friends," Emmett smiled widely at us both, obviously enjoying his role as celebrant.

"Today there is a vast unknown future stretching out before you. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes, but it is a great tribute to your faith in each other that you are willing to face it together.

May the love with which you join heart and hand today never fail, but grow deeper and surer with every year you spend together.

May you dare to dream dreams not yet dreamt.

May you find constant reward and challenge as you pursue the on-going adventure of learning who you are and where you want to go.

May you always have a special sense of your mission in life together, and may you never tire of the endless possibilities of exploring your shared existence."

I had never heard Emmett say so much all in one go before! His words affected me deeply. I squeezed Nessie's hand in confirmation of all he had said.

"Now it's time for the vows," Emmett announced seriously.

Nessie and I glanced at each other, I smiled at her, and she smiled sweetly back. Here goes!

"Will you Seth take Renesmee to be your wedded wife, to share your life with her; and do you pledge that you will love respect and care for her, and stand by her through whatever may come, so you can genuinely share your existence together? "

I solemnly replied, "I will."

"Will you Renesmee take Seth to be your wedded husband, to share your life with him; and do you pledge that you will love respect and care for him, and stand by him through whatever may come, so you can genuinely share your existence together? "

Nessie smiled up at me, "I _will._"

Emmett smiled happily at us both, "Okay guys, will you please repeat your vows after me?

We both repeated our vows after Emmett; I went first. "Renesmee, I invite you to share my life, I promise to love you as your husband and friend, and respect you as an individual, with all I have to give, and all that I feel inside, in the only way I know how, completely and forever."

Then it was Nessie's turn to repeat after Emmett; "Seth, I promise to love you as your wife and friend, and respect you as an individual, with all I have to give, and all that I feel inside, in the only way I know how, completely and forever."

"Phew," Emmett breathed.

I smiled at him encouragingly, he was doing so well.

"Now we have the exchanging of rings, Jacob do you have the rings please?" Emmett winked at Jake.

Jacob opened his large palm, in it glistened two rose gold plain wedding bands. Emmett carefully took the rings from Jacob, and asked us to repeat after him again.

"Renesmee, This ring I give you, it is my personal gift, my personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you have chosen to share your life with me, " I said slipping the smallest ring onto her delicate finger.

Nessie smiled up at me, her smile dazzling.

"Seth, This ring I give you, it is my personal gift, my personal promise of love and trust, and pride that you have chosen to share your life with me."

Emmett grinned widely and whispered to us both "Now for my favourite part!"

"In the presence of their family and friends, Seth and Renesmee have pledged together in this ceremony, to share their lives in love and understanding. We have witnessed their special promises to each other, symbolised by taking vows and by exchanging rings. I declare them, before us all, to be husband and wife. "

Loud applause rang out as I swept Nessie up into my arms and crushed my lips against hers. She was mine, my wife at last. I thought my still heart would burst open with love and happiness.

Emmett had to quieten everyone down as he took my special wedding poem I'd written for Nessie from his pocket. "Shh everyone! I have a final reading to do for the happy couple!"

Nessie gazed up into my eyes as I gazed down into hers, as we absorbed the words and what they meant to us on our journey through this existence together.

_Now for you there is no rain  
For one is shelter to the other._

_Now for you there is no darkness  
For one is counsel to the other._

_Now for you there is no pain  
For one is comfort to the other._

_Now for you there is no night  
For one is light to the other._

_Now for you there is no cold  
For one is warmth to the other._

_Now for you the snow has ended, always  
Your fears, your wants, your needs are at rest._

_It is that way today, tomorrow and forever.  
Now it is good and there is always shelter._

_And now there is always one.  
And now there is no loneliness._

_Now, forever, forever you are as one.  
There are two bodies._

_But now there is only one heart in both  
And you are as one person_

Once again I had to prise my gaze away from hers as our family and friends, words of congratulations and love on their lips, surrounded us, full of the wonder and joy our ceremony had provoked. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to love anybody more as I gazed in wonderment at my beautiful _wife, _as she dazzled everyone here in this special meadow of ours.

PART TWO:

RENESMEE CULLEN:

Alice looked me up and down, finally satisfied with her days work. She is such a perfectionist my auntie. I would have been happy to marry Seth in an old sack, as long as we get married today with no problems I'm happy! I love her creation this time around even better than the first. I have a beautiful raw silk dress, it is embroidered with green leaves, has an empire line style with green satin sewn into it, the thin straps are brown velvet. My hair is long, wild and wavy with a flower garland. My feet are bare with just a simple silver chain around my ankle. I remind myself of a woodland nymph. Alice has sneaked a blue garter belt around my thigh, my Mom has given me a gorgeously silky underwear set, Rosalie has lent me her silver dangly earrings. For the old part of the tradition I have a lovely silver charm bracelet with a wooden carved wolf figure and a small sparkly diamond hanging from it. Jacob gave this to my Mom when she was human, my Father had added the diamond to it, I think he'd been very jealous!

I'm all set and ready to go. Leah kisses me on both cheeks, "You look beautiful Nessie, I am so glad we are finally going to be sisters!"

"Me too," I whisper, my voice choking with emotion.

My heart is pounding wildly in my chest as everyone leaves, except my Dad. He gazes at me with such love and pride, "Nessie, you look beautiful darling," he whispers as he takes my arm.

"Thanks, Dad. Why does Mom look so sad?" I ask

He smiles crookedly, "Ah Nessie, your Mother is happy for you love, but she is sad a little bit because you are no longer her little girl."

I smile at him, " I'll always be your girl, both you and Mom's."

He squeezes my arm, his face full of emotion. "Are you ready then Nessie, ready to go marry your Seth at last?" he asks.

"Ready!" I say firmly.

He gently lifts me onto his back and we speed off towards the meadow, my hair blowing in the breeze. We come to a stop and he gently smooths my hair down, lovingly stroking my cheek.

"Ah Nessie, it's time," he whispers.

My heart starts pounding in excitement and anticipation as we hear my Father's beautiful song playing through the trees. We walk arm in arm into the meadow. I see everyone staring at me, I smile sweetly at them all, my eyes searching for my beloved. Under the archway of white roses he stands with his back to me, his long silky hair blowing gently in the breeze. Leah is smiling widely at me, Jacob has turned around, he is gaping at me in amazement, I smile and he winks at me. Slowly, so slowly Seth turns around and his eyes meet mine. All I see is him. He looks at me in wonderment, I see his dark eyes drinking me in. My hear stutters and accelerates wildly in my chest.

Gosh how I love this man. We finally reach the archway of roses, where my Father places my hand into Seth. We gaze at each other, smiling, over awed that we are finally here at the altar. We are finally going to be married. Emmett is grinning widely at us both, so happy to be the one to marry us. The ceremony starts, we say our vows, we exchange our rings and all too soon it is over and we are husband and wife. It was beautiful. Everyone is applauding as Seth sweeps me into his arms and kisses me, a kiss we both seem reluctant to end. Emmett reads Seth's special poem to everyone, it really is gorgeous, the words fit our emotions perfectly. Then there are hugs, kisses and congratulations from everybody. I feel like my heart might burst with pure joy and happiness. Seth and I walk back down the home made aisle of twinkling fairy lights. Leah carries my bouquet and walks in front of us scattering white rose petals on the ground. The meadow has always been a magical place, but in the twilight of our wedding day it seems to be the most magical place on earth.

Everyone throws rose petals over us, they rain down and whisper on our skin like butterfly wings, we are laughing and gazing into each other's eyes happily. Now we will go back to the house, where my wonderful family have put up a large gazebo in the garden. We will dance, and talk and laugh. I will cut my wedding cake, although only us humans, hybrids and shape-shifters will be trying a piece! The full moon and stars will shine down upon us, as we celebrate this most magical of days.

Then it will be time for Seth and I to leave for our honeymoon. A destination yet unknown to us both. I feel butterflies dancing wildly in my soon it will be our wedding night.

_By the morning light I will be Seth's completely and he will be mine._

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

The Party

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Seth, _my husband,_ took my hand and led me to the middle of the grass for our first dance as a married couple. I glided effortlessly along in the flat ballet pumps Alice had provided. We didn't think it would be sensible of me to dance in bare feet! Seth held me tight, his eyes never leaving mine. I marvelled at his shining dark eyes, penetrating mine; gazing into my heart and soul. I wished we were alone right now.

He whispered softly in my ear, his lips making me shiver, " Nessie, my _wife_, my only love, I adore you. Your heart is racing madly against me, I can feel it and hear it."

I giggled, drunk on happiness. Other couples had taken to the floor to dance with us, graceful and dazzling in their beauty. Charlie guided Sue to the floor, his embarrassment at being made to dance evident. I caught his eyes and he smiled sheepishly at me. I laughed, giddy with excitement. Seth and I had chosen a beautiful song for our first dance, it summed up my feelings for him perfectly.

Truly, madly, deeply. That's how I loved Seth. He twirled me around, my dress swirling out around my legs. I laughed happily, tears of joy springing to my eyes as the song finished.

Jacob appeared at my side, smiling at us both, "Seth, would you mind if I danced with your gorgeous wife?" he asked winking at me.

"Well Jacob, seeing as you are my best man you may have that great honour!" Seth smiled passing me over to Jacob. "I'll go find my sister and make her dance with me," he continued kissing my flushed cheek.

Jacob pulled me into his strong arms, kissing the top of my head, as we started to glide around the floor. Jacob was not blessed with gracefulness like my Seth and we ended up just swaying to the music. I didn't mind, it was good to see my Jacob, to see him so happy.

"Congratulations Jake, I'm so happy you and Leah are getting married!" I exclaimed gazing up into his shining eyes.

"Thanks Nessie, it's all worked out perfectly for us both hasn't it sweetheart?"

I smiled up at him, thinking how true his words were. Who would have thought everything could work out so perfectly.

" I _know _Seth will care for you and love you forever Ness that makes me very happy!" he squeezed my waist tight with his large hands.

"You are right Jake, I know without a doubt Seth is the one for me."

Jacob suddenly twirled me around and around making me dizzy. I laughed as he spun me, happiness engulfing my hybrid heart.

My Dad stopped us in mid twirl, "Put her down Jacob!" he said pretending to be exasperated. "Let me cut in if you don't mind," he added haughtily.

Jacob laughed and released me, "I need to go sample some of Sue's cooking any ways. I'm starving! Laters Nessie," he smiled winking at me.

My Father was such a great dancer, lucky for Mom because she was terrible! He gently guided me as a new song played. "Nessie I am so happy today. Your ceremony was lovely. Emmett did us all proud. Who would've thought it!?" he laughed raising his eyebrows.

"Yes Dad it was a beautiful ceremony," I agreed.

Suddenly the dancing was over and it was time for us to cut our wedding cake. Alice had spared no expense here, the cake was huge! Silly really when most of the guests here were vampires! On top of the huge cake were two little figures underneath an archway decorated with white roses. Ah how sweet of her! We cut the cake, everyone applauded and laughed as I smeared some onto Seth's face. After that Seth and I walked around the gazebo thanking everyone for coming.

Seth's cousins Elise and Bells were stuffing wedding cake into their mouths as we approached. "Nice to meet you two girls," I said trying not to laugh as they struggled to reply with mouths full of wedding cake.

Seth rolled his eyes at them as we walked away. Soon it was time, time to leave everyone for our secret honeymoon destination. Surprisingly a helicopter landed in our garden, Carlisle at the controls, grinning widely at us both. I laughed and clapped my hands in pleasure. Seth's eyes were wide with surprise. Everyone gathered around to give us goodbye hugs and kisses.

My Mom hugged me especially tight, kissing my cheek and whispering softly in my ear, "Remember what we talked about that night on the beach Nessie. Enjoy your time together, I hope you love your honeymoon location. I love you and I'll miss you honey," she said sadly.

I pulled away gazing into her topaz eyes, "Oh Mom, thank you, thank you for everything. The honeymoon, the cottage, just for being my wonderful Mom. I love you too. We'll be back soon," I exclaimed kissing her cheek.

I turned my back on everyone and threw my bouquet up in to the air. There were gasps and lots of scurrying around to catch it. I turned around in time to see Seth's cousins, Elise and Bells fighting over my bouquet. I laughed to myself, shaking my head.

"Come on love, it's time to go" Seth whispered guiding me into the helicopter.

I turned back to wave once more to everyone and shout words of love and goodbyes. Then we were in the helicopter, Seth's arm around me.

Grandpa turned round to smile at us, "Buckle up you guys, this is your captain speaking," he announced with a large grin.

Seth and I laughed with him. Then we were up in the air, my family and friends looking like small dots down below us.

"Oh Seth, I wonder where we are going?"

He squeezed me tight to him, kissing the top of my head and murmuring," I don't care sweetheart as long as I am with you, and you alone."

I smiled to myself, eager for us to get there, to be _alone_ together.

_My heart stuttered and lurched as the butterflies did their wild dance in my stomach once again._

CHAPTER THIRTY

Kichatna

PART ONE:

SETH CLEARWATER:

Darkness had fallen by the time we were on our way to our secret honeymoon destination. This added to the secrecy of the journey. In the dark night I glimpsed snowy capped mountains glowing under the full moon. Nessie had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I stroked her hair, marvelling in the knowledge she was mine completely now. Well not _completely. _Not _yet. _Shortly Carlisle guided the helicopter to a landing pad, where he cut the engine. He turned back to face us, "Well kids, we're here," he said enthusiastically.

I gently woke Nessie with a kiss.

"We're here?" she slurred sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart, c'mon!" I urged excitedly.

We stepped out of the helicopter, into blindingly white snow. The view was breath-taking, snow all around, looming mountains and dense forest surrounding the cutest log cabin I'd ever seen! A light glowed from within making it cosy and inviting. Nessie and I looked around in wonder, our eyes shining with excitement. "This," Carlisle said making a sweeping motion, "Is one of Esme and I's well kept secrets!" he continued.

"Oh Grandpa it's beautiful!" Nessie gushed.

Carlisle showed us into the cabin, carrying two suitcases which I assumed were our things which we'd packed the day before. The cabin was simply gorgeous; soft lights gave everything a rosy glow, there were sheepskin rugs scattered over the wooden floor, a large king size bed was elevated off the floor on a raised area with steps leading up to it. The rich red bed cover was sprinkled with white rose petals. We both looked around drinking it all in with excited eyes. There was a log fire burning, with a stack of logs for replenishment. Not that I needed warmth, this place was perfect in its snowy location. Nessie being a hybrid could tolerate either cold or heat, neither bothered her greatly. The fire was more for romantic effect.

"Grandpa! When did you organize all this!?" Nessie asked in wonder.

"Ah! It wasn't me love, I'm just the pilot! Your Mom and Dad did it all this morning whilst you were sleeping!" he answered, smiling at us both.

"Wow!" I said, truly amazed that this is where we would be staying.

"There's plenty of wild life in the forests when you want to hunt," Carlisle said grinning widely. "Also Nessie we've put some "human" food in the fridge for you. Just in case you wanted anything. Roast chicken, and bread and some other items," he continued.

Nessie beamed at him. She loved to hunt with me, but she also liked to eat cooked meat when she felt like it. The benefits of being half human I suppose! Carlisle hugged us goodbye and told us to phone the house when we wanted picked up. I didn't think I would ever want to leave! Finally the helicopter took off and me and my bride were alone in our log cabin.

I took Nessie's small hands in my large ones, softly kissing her lips. She sighed, "Oh Seth here we are alone at last!"

I nodded gazing into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. I could audibly hear the thumping of her sweet hybrid heart. She looked so beautiful in the rosy light of the cabin, the glow of the lamps and the flames giving her a beautiful soft appearance. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Nessie come with me," I said softly.

I led her out of the cabin and into the snow. "How beautiful it is Nessie," I sighed. She grinned at me widely. "Now let's do this right!" I said scooping her up into my arms and carrying her over the threshold into the cabin.

She laughed and put her arms around my neck. "Oh Seth!" she exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to have a practice run for when we move into our cottage," I said grinning back at her.

She crushed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I melted inside, and still carrying her I walked up the short wooden steps leading to the bed. Her lips nuzzled my neck, making me shiver with excitement. I gently placed her on the bed, rose petals falling around her, entwining in her hair, making her look even more like a goddess to me. I laid down beside her, my fingertips stroking every contour of her face. "Oh Nessie, I love you so much," I whispered my gaze locked onto the chocolate brown depths of her eyes. I could easily fall into those deep pools forever.

"I love you too Seth, my Seth, my _husband, _" she whispered back.

I carefully took the flowers from her hair and let my hands entwine in her dark auburn tresses, as soft and radiant as silk. As slowly as I could manage I brought my lips down to meet hers. I needed to take this slowly, for her, for us. This was the first time for us both, I wanted it to be so special. My inner desires and lust for her had to be kept under control for now, it was taking all my strength not to crush her lips under mine with passionate abandonment.

I moved my lips softly against her, revelling in the sweet intoxicating taste of her. She matched my gentle kisses exactly, letting me take the lead on this exciting journey together. With my acute vampire senses I could hear the snowflakes falling onto the trees, I could hear the animals in the forest, I could hear Nessie's pure heart beating and stuttering.

My hands moved from her hair to gently caress the soft skin of her neck, as gentle as a butterfly wing I moved my fingers down over her wedding dress to her beating heart. I laid my palm flat on her breast to feel her heart jumping and accelerating wildly. She sighed so sweetly against my lips I had to remind myself again and again to use control. Her small hands were stroking my long hair, then moving onto my back, I could feel her fingers tracing patterns on my cool skin through my thin shirt very lightly and gently.

Slowly I kissed her, her breathing becoming more ragged and uneven. I pulled my lips from hers to gaze at her face, she was smiling up at me, her beautiful face so happy and serene. "Seth," she whispered. "I _want _you, I really want you to be mine _completely,_" she sighed as her teeth grazed my neck, biting me gently.

Oh it is too hard to keep control of my emotions and desires now, she _wants _me, as much as I _want _her. My trembling fingers pull the straps from her dress, they disintegrate in my hands like melting butter. She gazes up at me with such love I have absolutely no doubt that this is the most perfect moment in the universe. We belong together. I do not want to go into graphic detail, this is not who I am. But I will tell you that everything flowed in perfect motion, our clothes seemed to magically disappear, our kisses became urgent and more passionate until I felt like I would burn up with desire. And finally we came together as one, as a man and a woman completely in love with each other; falling into each other with no notion of time passing, of night or day, of hunger or thirst, or of any earthly desires.

_This was __heaven__ and we didn't want to fall back to earth._

PART TWO:

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

The log cabin was perfect. Just perfect. How sweet of my parents to think of this place. It was so romantic, but then I would've been happy anywhere on our wedding night as long as I was with Seth. After Grandpa had left us alone, he took my hand and led me outside, then he swooped me up into his arms and carried me over the threshold. So romantic and traditional. _So Seth_. This is what I love about my husband, he is so respectful of me. Many times we've had the opportunity to "go all the way" sexually but he has always repressed his natural desires because he wanted to wait until we were married. I totally love that about him, my hormones were raging wild in my hybrid body, so much more so because I am half human. I have human desires and emotions. He was so controlled around me, but I could sense and feel his pent up desires and emotions, and secretly it thrilled me so. It thrilled me because I knew when we finally were able to let go it would be so amazing!

I knew my Mom and Dad had felt the same and I knew my Mom was proud of me for waiting, waiting for this special night, our wedding night. I don't want to go into too much detail, last night was stored away into my special memories bank. Although I couldn't "show" it to anyone, not ever, no way! Except Seth, of course.

We laid on our honeymoon bed and kissed for hours, Seth was so gentle with me so controlled, but I wanted more, I wanted him so badly. I told him this, that is what shattered his control, and I was glad, because I wanted him to stop being careful with me and to give in to our wild desires. Once I'd pushed him over that edge there was no stopping us, everything became passion orientated, our shared goal was to come together as one, melt into an absolute bliss of love and desire. I cannot find the words to describe the feelings, emotions and actions which accompanied our first night together as man and wife. So I will just tell you what Seth said to me as the dawn broke outside our cabin, "_Heaven, this is heaven_," he whispered sexily against my throat. I couldn't have agreed more.

I must've fallen asleep at some point as the morning sun filtered through the windows. Damn being half human! I couldn't get enough of his kisses, his body, his touch. It was like being born again, into a world so new I needed to experience everything again and again and again. I finally understood my Mom's words. "Distraction," she'd said. Oh I understood too well, I wanted Seth and Seth only, I felt like I would need nothing else as long as I existed! How strange that our love had come down to this single minded passion and drive to possess one another over and over again!

I wondered if it ever subsided, but then I thought of my parents and decided no it never will abate this desire I have for my husband. He has unleashed a monster right here on our wedding night. The monster is me, the weapon is sex. I woke to find Seth staring down at me, our bodies covered by only a thin sheet. The sun shone into the cabin windows reflecting off his face, diamond rainbows sparkling. So beautiful. _So dazzling._ He traced the contours of my face lovingly. I had never been so happy and so _complete_ before. His lips crushed mine, which were already swollen and red from our passionate encounters through the night. But such sweet bruising! I clasped his head drawing him closer and closer. I could easily devour him.

We broke away from the kiss, gasping and staring at one another wide eyed in wonder at what had occurred between us. "Nessie...I …..I'm speechless...I love you more than I ever thought possible, And I'm wondering how do we ever act normal? How will we ever leave our cottage? When there is clearly nothing better than being close like this? I love you so much sweetheart," he said, his dark eyes brimming with love for me.

I giggled, "I know, oh Seth! Everything was even more wonderful than I expected. I truly am yours now and you are mine. I cannot describe how happy I am right now!" I gushed, kissing his cheek.

He smiled his dazzling beautiful smile, "Sweet Nessie, love of my existence, I need, love and want you BUT I must feed! You have depleted me in every sense!"

I giggled again, the laugh sounding raunchy and debauched! From me? Oh I love this feeling of complete abandonment!

"Come then husband, we shall hunt in the snowy forests together!" I announced, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bed.

The sheet fell from his body, leaving him exposed, my heart pounded and lurched at the sight of him. Glorious! Beautiful! I want him again, I can't control my passions. They have run amok and taken me over completely! I make a raw growling sound in my throat as I pounce on him, knocking him off his feet onto the bed. I pin his arms behind his head and forcefully kiss him with as much passion as I have in my whole being. I cannot get enough of him! No wonder people keep this a secret. How will I ever function in the real world ever again!?

_We give in to our passions, hunting in the snowy forests abandoned for now, as we fall into our heaven with ease once again._

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

The Northern Lights

SETH CLEARWATER:

Time passed quickly in the log cabin, we spent our days exploring the snowy landscape, we hunted in the lush forest, we found a sledge in the cabin and had such fun with it. Nessie looked beautiful in the snow, her dark auburn hair flowing around her pretty pale face, the snow reflecting minute diamonds which glittered on her skin. Being half vampire her skin glowed and shone, not in the same way as mine did if I was in the sun, but to me it was perfectly gorgeous, coupled with the human rosiness of her cheeks, she was stunning. My snow princess. I love her so much.

The nights in the cabin were our special times, we made love on the sheepskin rug by the glow of the log fire, she sang songs to me as we pressed our bodies as close together as possible in our big bed, we gave into our passions with such abandonment it took her breath away. I couldn't get enough of her, she was mine and I was hers. I didn't want the honeymoon to ever end.

But end it must I suppose, I didn't want to monopolise all of her time. I didn't want to stop her fulfilling her desire to be a singer and songwriter. I wanted to get on with our married life together. This was heaven right here, but reality would come knocking at our door one day. I stood gazing out over the breath-taking view , the Kichatna mountains reaching up into the blue sky, the dark green of the spruces standing out magnificently against the pure white snow. It truly was an amazing place. I felt Nessie's arms encircling my waist from behind, I turned around to face her, bodily lifting her up so my lips were in line with hers. I kissed her sweet mouth, her lips were cold, and so enticing.

"Nessie," I sighed. "This place, it's magical, I wish we could stay forever my love. But I expect you want to get back soon, back to reality?"

She kissed me again, "Seth this really is wonderful, I would stay here forever too, but you are right I do want to get back and get in the recording studio. I'm so excited about it! We'll come back here, I promise. This is our special place now and I'll never ever forget it," she exclaimed hugging me.

"I'll phone Carlisle, get him to pick us up in the morning," I smiled kissing the tip of her cold nose.

She giggled, that irresistible laugh I love.

Twilight descended over the Kichatna mountains as we hunted for the last time in the forest. As we approached the cabin, a sight so beautiful it seemed unreal revealed itself to our eyes. I ran to the cabin to get my camera, I had to capture this image of the night sky alight with such beauty. This was the Aurora Borealis Carlisle had spoken about on the journey. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The aurora was named after the Roman goddess of dawn, and was long thought to be produced by sunlight reflected from polar snow and ice, or refracted light much like rainbows. Just like vampire skin. Undulating ribbons of light shimmered in the sky like glowing, dancing curtains of magnificent veils with a full spectrum of colours.

The aurora lasted about 10-15 minutes, twisting and turning in patterns, rayed bands of colour and light then whirled into a giant green corona in which the rays appeared to flare in all directions from a central point, and then it finally faded away. I hugged Nessie to me, her chocolate brown eyes shining with wonder at the display of the northern lights.

"Nessie, Carlisle told me all about this when you were sleeping on the way here. It was beautiful wasn't it darling? An Eskimo tale records that the northern lights are spirits playing ball in the sky with a walrus skull. Another legend, calls them the flaming torches carried by departed souls guiding travellers to the afterlife."

"Oh Seth, it's wonderful! Our own private light show!" she enthused clapping her small hands excitedly.

I led her into the cabin, as the night sky returned to its usual canopy of twinkling stars, the amazing light show hidden from view for now. I gently removed her coat, kissing her lips softly and gently. She pressed her body close to mine in such a way I knew she wanted me again. I sighed against her mouth, as I felt the tip of her tongue touch mine. We fell to the floor, unaware of our clothes disappearing as our bodies moved together in the glow of the fire, her lips, her hair, her scent, her taste, her heart and soul. All of my vampire senses were overloading on _her._

I couldn't say how many times we made love on our last night in the cabin, time ceased to have meaning for me, the ebb and flow of our passions was my universe, and she was the centre.

As the dawn broke I held her close to my chest, her sweet hybrid heart pounding it's beautiful rhythm against my marble skin. "For all eternity I shall love you Renesmee Clearwater. Until the seas run dry and the stars fall down from the sky. You are mine completely, my only love, my true love. Never doubt how much I love you. I would die for you, if dying is an option for me," I whispered against her silky hair.

She sat up to gaze down at me, her chocolate brown eyes deep pools of female mystery and passion. "Oh Seth!" she whispered, her luscious mouth curving into a smile so sweet it could break my still heart. She began to sing our wedding song to me, in the sweetest voice, the voice of an angel. Every word drove love deeper and deeper into my heart as if she had staked me. No one in this universe could be possibly feeling what I am feeling now, as I gazed at my beautiful wife singing with such love and passion. For me. All for me.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._ _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._ _I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._ _I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._ _A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah.._ _I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_ _I wanna bathe with you in the sea._ _I wanna lay like this forever,_ _Until the sky falls down over me..._ (copyright Savage Garden )

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

The Cottage

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Being away alone together was lovely, being home again was great too. My parents hugged me tight, my Mom looking me up and down, noticing my inner and outer glow. I was _so_ transparent. Finally I was a woman. A woman completely and utterly in love. My Mom smiled a secret smile at me, I knew she knew how I was feeling.

Jacob picked me up and spun me around making me squeal with delight. Leah was holding baby Isaac, his sweet face breaking into a smile. He was just the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I wished I could hold my own baby in my arms. Seth's child. I sighed inwardly, a dark cloud appearing over my day briefly. I'd been having thoughts on the subject of children apart from adoption which Grandpa had mentioned. I had pondered over the subject of surrogacy a few times, or even implanting embryos into my own womb from a donor. I didn't know how to broach the subject yet so I kept it hidden away deep inside my hybrid heart. Leah handed Isaac to Jacob and hugged me tight.

"We are going to get married Christmas Day, Nessie. Only two months from now! I am so excited," she whispered in my ear.

I grinned widely squeezing her tight.

Emmett loped over to hug both me and Seth, his joy to see us evident.

"So is the cabin still standing then?" he laughed with a cheeky wink.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

Seth just grinned. My Mom told me not to mind Emmett's jokes. I gazed at Seth, memories of his body on mine, his lips burning with feverish desire trailing cool kisses over my skin. I shivered with desire. My Mom caught my look and smiled knowingly. I blushed furiously. She smiled and winked at me. I smiled sheepishly back, how annoying of her to read my face so well! After lots of laughing and joking around with everyone my Dad said he had an announcement to make. Everyone quietened down as I looked at him expectantly.

"Welcome home to my daughter and new "son"! We hope you had a magical honeymoon," he smiled.

I grinned back, so transparent again!

"I would like to give you both the key to the cottage, it is yours now, a wedding present from me and Bella. I hope you love living there as much as we have," he continued with a crooked smile.

Mom held his hand gazing up at him in love.

"It is a magical and beautiful place, ideal for newly-weds. It gives me great happiness to pass it on to you both," he said as he handed me the large silver key, tied with a red ribbon.

I choked up with emotion as I tried to thank them both, "Dad...Mom...uh, thanks so much," happy tears started to escape from my eyes.

Seth hugged me close, "Thanks so much Edward, Bella, it's so generous of you!" he said smiling widely.

Emmett snickered, prompting a dig in the ribs from Rosalie, "We'll see if it's still standing in the morning, shall we?" he joked.

Rosalie dug him in the ribs again, her beautiful face creased with annoyance. "Ow!" he joked, kissing her cheek.

Dad came to us both and hugged us, "Please don't let us hold you back, go to your new home! Enjoy it! You'll find everything there that you need, we've completely changed everything to match both your tastes. I want you to feel that it's your home now ok?" he asked smiling at us both, love in his topaz eyes.

"Oh Dad, thank you, we will love it!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

We said our goodbyes and made our way through the woods to the magical fairy tale cottage which had been my home as a child. Underneath the rose archway Seth bent his face close to mine, his hands on the small of my back pulling me close to him, so our lips could meet. I flung my arms around his neck kissing him with such abandoned passion. I'd been so eager to kiss him for hours, waiting until we were alone was torture!

He pulled away laughing, "Nessie, you'll be the death of me! Let's at least get inside first!" he scooped me up easily into his strong muscled arms.

I rained kisses over his face and neck, as he managed to get the key in the door and carry me over the threshold once again. This time it was even better because this would be the home we would share together as husband and wife. He set me down as I gazed around the cottage in wonder. The whole place had been painted white, the floorboards were all newly stained in a warm pine, there was a large old vintage cherry red leather sofa in the middle of the floor. The walls were hung with Seth's framed photographs, a few were of me, smiling and posing for the camera. A lot were his favourite shots of nature and wildlife.

We both grinned widely as we explored _our _cottage. The bedroom looked out onto the beautiful garden, with its waterfall giving a soothing sound through the open window. There was a modern round bed in the centre of the room, there were vintage lamps standing in each corner, giving off a romantic glow. I sighed happily, hugging myself. This was _perfect._

Seth's arms encircled my waist from behind, his lips at my ear, "Shall we test out that gorgeous bed, my love," he whispered sexily.

I spun around, my arms flew around his neck pulling his lips to mine, devouring, hungry and abandoned. Oh he tastes divine! We fall onto the bed, the sounds of the waterfall background music to our sighs and moans of passion as once again we fell into the intoxicating depths of our lust for each other. I never wanted this feeling to end, the feeling of being in complete slavery to my emotions and desires, the feeling of being swept away by a tide of passion.

_Never to reach the shore again._

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Dazzle

SETH CLEARWATER:

Nessie sat at the piano ready to record her songs for the world to hear. I was so excited for her I could burst! We were in the recording studio with Dominic, this was the first time he had met me, and boy did he look nervous and worried. And so he should be! Sitting next to me was always going to be daunting for a mere human. He transparently had feelings for Nessie, that much was obvious! Of course I couldn't blame him, my wife was simply the most _dazzling _creature to ever grace the earth.

He had nervously told me he didn't want me to sit with Nessie, as this session was being recorded to put onto professional tapes for the record company to mass produce into cd. My Nessie's music was going to be put out to the world very soon. I just knew people were going to be mesmerized by her angelic voice and obvious talent for playing the piano.

See, there are not many artists who present their music in as simple and pure way as my wife, it would only be her voice and her haunting sounds made by the piano. I think the world was ready for her, cheap throwaway music was becoming a chore to people's ears. I had every faith that Nessie's music would be loved. But then I am so biased! Dominic was nervously sitting at the mixing desk trying to ignore my presence which must have been difficult! He spoke to Nessie through a small microphone asking her to start when she was ready.

Nessie glanced at me and smiled nervously. I gave her my best most dazzling smile back, and mouthed the words "_I love you_".

She smiled back at me, her beautiful face lighting up so prettily. She sighed, flexed her fingers, closed her chocolate brown eyes and began to play. I could never get enough of her voice, it truly was the voice of an angel, so haunting and powerful.

"_A fallen star,  
Fell from your heart,  
And landed in my eyes,_

_I screamed aloud,  
As it tore through them,  
And now it's left me blind,_

_The stars, the moon,  
They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark,_

_No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight,  
In the shadow of your heart,_

_And in the dark,  
I can hear your heartbeat, I try to find the sound,  
But then it stopped,  
And I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became,_

_The stars, the moon,  
They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark,_

_No dawn, No day,  
I'm always in this twilight,  
In the shadow of your heart,_

_I took the stars from my eyes,  
And then I made a map,  
I knew that somehow,  
I could find my way back,_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were darkness too,  
So I stayed in the darkness with you,_

_The stars, the moon,  
They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark,_

_No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in the twilight,  
In the shadow of your heart,_

_The stars, the moon,  
They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark, (you left me in the dark)_

_No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight,  
In the shadow of your heart" ( copyright Florence and the machine )_

Dominic and I were silent, what could you say to a performance like that? Amazing.

"That was called Cosmic Love," Nessie said with a grin over the mic.

Dominic replied, "Amazing, really amazing!"

Nessie smiled that dazzling smile of hers and his face was a picture. If only he knew he was sharing a studio with a half vampire half shape-shifter and a half human, half vampire. I smirked to myself at his ignorant bliss.

" No need to do another take that was _perfect,"_ Dominic beamed at her.

Poor Dominic, any fool could see he was hopelessly in love with my stunning wife. I kinda felt sorry for the guy! Well almost, I laughed to myself.

"Ready for another, Dom?" , Nessie almost purred, she so enjoyed dazzling people. She was so bad, I chucked to myself. This was fun, interacting with humans!

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," Dom stuttered.

Oh I was silently laughing so much! Nessie caught my look and gave me a cheeky wink.

"This is called Closer," she breathed throatily into the mic.

Her delicate talented fingers - ( _oh my were they talented, I shivered, suddenly overcome by desire for her, she looked so sexy sitting at the piano!_ Get a grip Seth! ) - hovered above the keys again as she started to sing another one of her masterpieces. Okay I'm biased, think we've talked about that already!

_Stranded in this spooky town  
Stop lights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
This floor is crackling cold  
He took my heart, I think he took my soul  
With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

_Driven by the strangled vein  
Showing no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

_You, shimmy shook my bone  
Leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
What do you think of me  
Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep  
Feel so good but I'm old,  
Two thousand years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer ( copyright kings of Leon 2008 – changed she to he! For Nessie)_

Once again we are in awe of her stunning lyrics, voice and piano playing. We stay for a couple of hours, getting most of Nessie's songs recorded, all in one take. She was amazing. I didn't think I could love her more. But I was wrong. I couldn't wait to get her home to show her just how much! Dominic was ecstatic with the evenings work, the guy was good at his job and he never questioned why we wanted to come to the studio after twilight, which was very handy indeed!

We agreed that I would take some professional photos of Nessie to send to the record company for the album cover. I said I would meet the guys, show them the photos and go over the song selection and everything else that needed done. Yep, I am now officially her agent! Not that I don't think my wife can take care of herself, she's proved that to me many times. I just want to be here for her and we want to be together as much as possible. Everything we do is as a package deal, it's that way or no way!

Nessie and I had already decided to call her album "The Northern Lights." For obvious reasons I think! We left the studio on a total high, happy with the day's work. Nessie was glowing with happiness and joy, she looked so beautiful to me, I couldn't resist pressing her up against the alley wall and crushing her lips with mine. She sighed sweetly her arms encircling my neck, pulling me closer and closer. Her sweet taste intoxicating my senses as always. I gasped, pulling away to gaze into the shining depths of her dark eyes.

"Oh Nessie, let's get home _right now_," I whispered.

"Oh Seth, I _want_ you," she breathed sexily.

We sped home, ignoring speed limits as all vampires do, in Alice's yellow Ferrari. I couldn't wait to envelop Nessie in my arms in the privacy of our little cottage.

_Home._

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Isn't She Lovely...?

BELLA CULLEN:

Seth had converted the cottage's spare bedroom into a small studio, for the purpose of his second true love; taking photographs. Edward and I had made plans to go down there this afternoon to watch him shoot pictures of Nessie for her album sleeve. Oh it was an exciting time for her; for them both! I still had my worries, but I kept them hidden, I didn't want to ruin this time for my daughter. She was so talented. But little prickles of doubt ran through my veins whenever I thought of her out in the big wide world. I knew Seth would look after her, without a doubt, but it was still hard for me to let go.

I was also excited to actually _see_ my daughter, we had hardly seen the couple since they moved into the cottage. Well I couldn't blame them could I? I know _exactly _what a _distraction _it is just being in close proximity to each other. They _dazzled _each other completely. I could see it in their eyes, in the way they had to be in physical contact constantly, the hungry looks full of desire they exchanged. I saw it all, because I knew the signs all too well. My stomach still lurched when Edward was close to me that had never changed since being human, my love and desire for him was only multiplied by the change. I smiled to myself, thinking of Nessie and Seth, it was fantastic to see my daughter so happy, even though it meant I had less time with her.

Just as Edward and I were about to leave for the cottage, my phone rang. It was Nessie.

"Hey Mom," she trilled down the phone in her sweet voice.

"Hello love," I answered warmly.

" Uhm, this is awkward, but I have a small favour to ask you?" she said falteringly.

Uh okay what now I thought. "Go ahead Nessie, what can I do for you love?" I asked into the phone.

She sighed dramatically. So Nessie. "Well uhm, uhm," she faltered again.

" Ness, spit it out sweetheart, we're just leaving to come see you now!" I said in an exasperated tone.

She gave another dramatic sigh. Just what was bothering my dear daughter?

"Can you, uhm, kinda not bring Dad?" she asked quietly.

"What? Why? " I asked with confusion.

"Well it's quite embarrassing Mom, it's just that Seth doesn't like it when Dad can read his thoughts, especially when those thoughts are not so _appropriate _for a Father to hear about his daughter!"

I couldn't help laughing. "Oh Nessie!"

She laughed quietly down the phone, obviously blushing!

"Sorry Mom, it's just that I am going to be wearing some divine gowns which Alice gave me, uhm some are quite revealing! Don't freak Mom," she warned.

I laughed again, "Of course not sweetheart, you are a beautiful young lady, why shouldn't you show your assets off to their best advantage. And if it sells records? " I said, a little bit _too _cynically.

I cringed away from the phone as her annoyed voice shattered my ear drum, "MOM! I just want to look, uhm alluring!"

I chuckled to myself. "Okay Ness I'll explain to your poor Father why he can't come see you shall I?"

" Mom please be gentle with him okay? For me. Now hurry up and get here, my hair needs fixing and Seth's no hairdresser!" she exclaimed.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me, wondering what was going on, still annoyed he couldn't read my mind after all these years.

"Okay Ness, I'll be there in a minute," I sighed, closing the phone.

Edward put his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him. "What's going on Bella love," he asked with a crooked smile. Ah my favourite smile in the whole world.

I kissed his cool lips, as my fingers ran through his bronze hair. How I love my Edward. Today, tomorrow and for eternity. I pulled away gasping, his kisses intoxicating and thrilling me a little too much as always.

I brushed his full lips with my fingertips smiling softly " It seems our daughter's new husband has a problem with you reading his thoughts, which may be _inappropriate_ when he is doing the photo shoot for her!"

I laughed at his expression.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Hmm, I see. Well I wouldn't want to cause Seth any discomfort now would I?" he grinned, kissing my cheek.

I laughed, "Kids eh?"

We hugged each other, chuckling together. Luckily my husband doesn't take offence easily, he knows how uneasy his mind reading skills can make some feel.

I arrive at the cottage to find Nessie prancing around in a long jade green silky gown, the neckline is plunging to say the least, and the sides are split right up to her thigh, the material clinging to every one of her perfect curves. The back view is no less revealing, one thin horizontal strap joins the two sides of the fabric together. She is barefoot, a slim silver chain around her ankle, her look borrowed from the wedding. She looks stunning; with her long wavy dark auburn hair falling loose to her waist and her pale glowing skin, the jade green is a fantastic colour for her. She is breathtakingly beautiful, and as I watch Seth gazing at her, hunger and desire in his eyes, I am so glad Edward didn't come with me. I can just see his face if he could read his son-in-law's mind right now!

Seth has set up his studio with dimmed lighting to give an ambient glow to the photos. There is a white backdrop with a painting resembling the northern lights they both loved whilst on honeymoon. I am pleasantly surprised by Seth's professionalism. Both the happy couple are talented in their own right. I shiver involuntarily, my worries coming once again to the forefront of my mind.

Edward, my generous husband, has bought his daughter a white piano similar to his. I used to get annoyed at him spending lots of money especially if he tried to buy me expensive gifts! But when it's our daughter I don't mind. She is sitting on top of the piano hugging her knees to her chest, her bare feet showing, the ankle chain glinting in the light of the studio. Her long hair is draped over her shoulders, framing her beautiful pale face, like curtains made of the most gorgeously silky material. She has an enigmatic smile on her face. She looks perfect, like a model.

Seth's camera clicks away taking different shots of her wearing different facial expressions. In some shots she turns her head to show her profile and her long swan like neck. Next she lies on the piano, her small hands holding onto the instrument like they were lovers. Her pale back against the green of her silky gown is a mesmerizing shot indeed. Then she straddles the piano seat, exposing her pale toned thighs, her long hair over one shoulder, a sexy look on her face. Sometimes I can't believe she is so grown up! I thank god once again that Edward isn't here, the look on Seth's face right at this moment is priceless and I can totally understand why he didn't want his father-in-law here! He gazes at Nessie with such unbridled passion, I feel like I shouldn't be in the room and would certainly blush bright red if I was human. The intensity of his love and passionate hunger for my daughter is all too evident in his face, I can only begin to imagine what is going through his mind!

I try not to think about Seth's thoughts and concentrate on Nessie's poses.

Seth also takes some pictures of her playing the piano and some of her lying on the floor next to the piano. Some are demure and classy, others are downright sexy. I'm not naïve enough to think that pictures where my daughter looks so sexy and gorgeous will not be the most popular! Again the worried feelings creep into my mind as I think of others gazing at my daughter's photos. I try to banish those thoughts as I smile and hug Nessie, telling her how beautiful she looks. I catch a look between the pair and realise it's time to say my goodbyes. The sexual tension in the air is palpable. Who can blame my son-in-law? Look at my daughter, she is simply stunning. Not only her looks, her whole aura is beautiful and alluring.

I leave them to it. As I leave I glance back, and with my vampire eyes I see Seth hungrily pull Nessie into his strong arms, his lips crushing hers passionately against his, his large hands running up and down her bare back. Her hands are entwined in his long hair, pulling on it in her passionate frenzy to possess him completely. I smile knowingly and walk away without looking back, glad my daughter is experiencing what Edward and I have together. But also really glad my darling husband didn't come to the photo shoot with me! _Can you imagine? _

I speed back to the house, eager to see my love again, to tell him how beautiful our daughter looked. I am so proud, but still cannot shake my strange feelings that I should be worried.

_Very worried. _

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Shooting Star

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

I cannot believe my album _The Northern Lights _is in record shops all over the United States. It's my face staring out from the cover, so pretty, in my jade green dress. My smile enigmatic, my eyes deep and mesmerising. For the cover Seth and I decided we loved the picture of me sitting with my knees drawn up on top of the white piano. It had something special about it. The one where I straddled the seat was on the inside, much to my Mom's joy! My second favourite was on the back of the album; the one where I lay on top of the piano. The photos were amazing, my Seth was a natural with a camera. As my agent he was simply the best; he has this amazing gift to empathise and work a situation to our best advantage. It certainly worked with the record company executives, they couldn't get enough of my songs and my whole image. They were really excited about coming sales of the album. I'd been on a few radio shows talking about my music; Seth told me I dazzled everyone I met. But to me, as ever, he was the dazzling one. My _husband_.

I spent my days promoting the album, writing new songs whilst I sat in our special meadow, and I spent a lot of time with Jacob's little family. I still craved a child of my own and planned to do something about it soon. I spent my nights wrapped in the arms of the man I loved more than my own existence; making love to him with passionate abandonment, which never ceased to thrill and amaze me so.

My parents were so happy and proud of me, and still as deeply in love as when they first met. Though I sometimes caught a sadness in my Mom's beautiful topaz eyes which chilled me. I think she is just worried about me, her only child. I have Seth to love, care and protect me, to make me happy and set me on fire with just a look, just a kiss.

The rest of the family were happy in their own little worlds too. I admired them for being content in their private existences. Carlisle, Grandpa, still loved being a doctor, caring for people as was his generous nature. Esme, Grandma, was the loving devoted wife, mother and grandmother, as she always has and always will be. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, my special Aunts and Uncles, lived sometimes in the house but sometimes they travelled away for weeks at a time.

Jacob and Leah were so happy, they loved Isaac their darling baby boy so much. They were so good together, and so passionate about each other. The way Jacob looked at Leah sometimes gave me shivers because I totally understood how they felt about each other. We had their wedding to look forward to on Christmas Day, now only just over a month away! They had decided to get married on First Beach in La Push. We were all hoping for a bit of snow, to make things much more romantic. The reception was going to be held on the reservation, a big party for all! Of course the Cullen's were now part of this as the age old enemies of cold ones and shape-shifters became friends and allies; sharing Forks between them.

I was so happy, everything was good. The icing on the cake came in a phone call last night. I was to appear at a theatre in Seattle singing my songs live to the audience. Yes people were paying to hear my songs sung by me, with only my piano for company. Amazing isn't it? I sit at the white piano idly fingering the keys, when I feel cool lips against my neck. _Ah Seth_. His lips trail cool kisses across my delicate pale skin. I sigh as he turns me around and pulls me to my feet, embracing me against his body. I bring my eager lips to meet his, burning with feverish passion and desire; I kiss him, and kiss him until the world goes away and once again it is only him and I at the centre of our own perfect universe.

_Truly, Madly, Deeply._

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

Epilogue

The hushed and enraptured audience gaze at the mesmerizingly beautiful young girl on the stage as her delicate fingers hover above the keys of the piano. She has gorgeously pale skin, dazzling in the theatre lights, she has lovely long dark auburn hair loose and flowing down her bare back. Her scarlet red backless dress shows off her figure to its best advantage, her small feet bare beneath the piano. Her chocolate brown eyes are intense and full of concentration. The atmosphere is charged with electricity.

If you look closely you will notice her family sitting up in the heavens of the packed theatre in their own private box. If you look too closely you will be dazzled and mesmerized by their other worldly beauty and poise. Like pale marble statues they gaze with dark topaz eyes at the young girl on the stage.

The haunting sounds begin to emanate from the piano, the delicate pale fingers bringing forth sounds filled with beauty and longing. Then the sweet, powerful voice joins the music, holding the audience captive with its angelic gracefulness.

All eyes are on Renesmee as she puts her heart and soul into her performance. Such simplicity, such beauty, such talent.

"_The threads that run through your life  
Hang from your sleeve  
Wind through your soul  
The kind you can't control  
The kind you can't conceive  
The kind you can't believe  
But wish you could break  
Wish you could weave  
I wish you could see  
It ties you to me_

And you fly in the face of the sun  
And you float in the tides of the moon

_The paths that run from your dark  
Climb through the trees  
Wind like a snake  
The kind you can't escape  
The kind you can't conceive  
The kind you can't believe  
With prickly little thorns  
Sharp tiny teeth  
They are hungry for the threads  
Hanging from your sleeve  
Waiting on a path  
The kind you can't conceive  
But wish you could take  
Wish you could leave  
I wish you could see  
It leads you to me"_  
_(Copyright Mercury Rev – the tides of the moon)_

The audience applaud wildly and enthusiastically when the first song ends, their joy in this young girl's talent evident. Everything flows in perfect synchronisation, the music, the words, the voice, the people enchanted by the performance before them. _Dazzled._

Near the end of the concert, if you were looking closely at the private box containing the Cullen's; you would notice the beautiful pixie-like Alice Cullen suddenly stare into space, her topaz eyes locked on some vision only she can see. You would see Edward Cullen turn to stare at Alice, a crease furrowed on his perfect brow, a look of worry on his beautiful features. You may also see his stunning wife Bella look at both Alice and Edward disconcertingly. But you would not know why this was happening. Alice Cullen has glimpses of the future. If you were a member of this exclusive family you would know that these visions do not always produce good results. You would know that Alice sometimes sees very bad things, very frightening things. Events that could tear her and her family's perfect world apart. _Again._

_Deep beneath the city of Volterra, long pale almost translucent fingers trace the contours of Renesmee Clearwater's face as she stares enigmatically from the cover of the compact disc, 'The Northern Lights'. The ancient mind mulls over his thoughts carefully. "This cannot be, this hybrid child flaunting herself for all humans to plainly see that she is not one of them? She must be stopped at once, she must be taken care of, I must go at once to inform my brothers Aro and Caius. I must go now!"_

**THE END**

{"version":"","isExtension":true,"extensionName":"Chrome"}


End file.
